Innocent Redemption
by lilycody
Summary: Set after the events of 5X11. The consequences of that day come back on Klaus and Caroline in a way they could have never imagined. Will Klaus stand by and allow the witches to use Caroline and himself for that matter? Can he be the man she needs when all things come to pass, or will his worst fears be realized?
1. Finding A Way

**This story picks up after the events from 5X11 (that wonderful scene in the woods, *sigh*) the first chapter to this has no Caroline or Klaus in it, but was necessary to set up the rest of the story, it is definitely not going to be from the pov of the witches. They will of course be in the story but not the central focus. Everything leading up to that episode has happened with the exceptions of Kol dying, because I really like his character, and Hayley getting pregnant. Also I anticipate this story to be rated M in much later chapters so I am going to give it that rating now. **

**This story may be slow going as this is the first fan fiction that I have ever written, EVER! Lol I am so nervous posting this…eek!**

**So please be patient and kind I hope you enjoy.**

**Although it goes without saying, VD and all it's characters do not belong to me. All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter One: Finding a Way**

Jane Anne Devereux stood in the middle of the graveyard that held too many of her friends and family, many taken by the reign of Marcel or by his own hands. It had to end, for the sake of those who remained and for those who would be born into this. She would sacrifice herself if she had to, for the greater good. The only problem being that she could no longer use her power without Marcel finding out and the consequences were death. No she would need to stay alive long enough to set some plan in motion, there had to be something that could be done, that had to be done to preserve and restore the witches . She vowed to herself to do whatever it took to make this happen, if she couldn't take Marcel down with magic then she would have to find someone to do it on her behalf. She would have to find someone strong enough to take him down and with enough shared hate for the man that they would follow through.

"Who could Marcel possibly fear?" she asked out loud.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" a familiar voice behind her spoke

Startled Jane Anne spun around and took in the site of someone she didn't expect to see.

So many thoughts were going through Jane Anne's mind, and it all came out as a jumble of questions. "Sophie, what are you doing here? I didn't think you would every want to see me after what happened with the harvest? And…why would Klaus every help us?"

Sophie regarded her sister with hurt filled eyes, the toll of the loss she felt from Monique's death quite evident in them. She took a few moments before answering, seemingly trying to control her emotions before she spoke.

"We have to complete the harvest. That is why I'm here. If we do Monique can return to us."

Jane Anne was shocked, really she never thought that Sophie would ever have had a change of heart about the harvest, she had been so set against it before, even enlisting Marcel to help stop it. She had been well aware of their relationship, despite the fact that Sophie tried to keep it a secret. And because of that Marcel now possessed Davina, leaving them unable to complete the ritual, there magic slowly fading from them and all their lives now in Marcel's hands. But more importantly now she wanted to help and she was her sister after all, family did count for something.

Sophie spoke again stirring Jane Anne from her thoughts. "I know you are aware of my, shall we call it, relationship with Marcel." The sisters smirked at each other, Sophie continued. "In our time together Marcel not only listened to me open up about my life and the harvest….but he also opened up to me. He explained to me how he became a vampire, that he was turned by Klaus. Although they were friends and Marcel looked up to him and was grateful for the eternal life and the power he had, he was also not allowed to choose how he spent that eternity and ultimately didn't really have any power with Klaus there. He found a way to rid himself of him, luring Klaus's father Mikael to New Orleans to kill him, however Klaus took his family and was able to flee. Marcel chose at the moment to allow Klaus to believe that he was killed. This left him free to rule New Orleans."

Jane Anne was listening intently to every word wondering how this would help them exactly. Skepticism clearly written on her face. Sophie clearly saw this.

"Listen sister, I know you are wondering how this can help us, but let me continue?" Jane Anne inclined her head indicating for her to continue.

"Marcel expressed that he always feared that Klaus could want to return to New Orleans and that if he did he could lose everything. He said that once crossed, Klaus would never forgive and never forget. So you see Klaus is Marcels' greatest weakness and one that we can and will exploit." Sophie eyed her sister waiting for her response.

"Sophie..." Jane Anne paused, shook her head and continued "I'm sure that this is true, and that certainly Klaus is someone to be feared and could easily rid the world of Marcel, but why would he even consider helping us? There is nothing that we could give him, we have hardly any power left, and he won't do this out of the kindness of his heart."

"Then we make him, we force him, by whatever means necessary."

Jane Anne was not expecting the tone of ruthlessness that accompanied Sophie's words. She stared at her for several moments contemplating them. If it worked it would mean Monique's return, that was reason enough. When she finally spoke all reservations were gone from her voice.

"I'm in."

_**Several weeks later…**_

Sophie and Jane Anne stood facing each other, candles and a variety of herbs in between them on a small table.

Sophie broke the silence first. "There is just one more thing that we need, are you sure she will have it?"

Jane Anne smiled. "I'm quite sure with all her charms that she had no problem in getting it, and plus she was extremely motivated when I told her I could help her find her family." Jane Anne's expression softened a bit. "I do feel bad; I mean I would probably have helped her even without her getting what we needed."

"Jane Anne, taking pity on a little orphan pup." Sophie chuckled but then turned serious and shushing Jane Anne before she could respond, indicating that someone was approaching them.

The sisters both looked to the entry to the little back room of Rousseau's where they used to freely do magic and only had to wait a few more moments before a young woman came through. She was slender, with long dark hair, a mischievous smile and eyes that clearly could seduce any man she chose. However right now the sisters were only concerned if she was able to seduce a certain hybrid original into getting what they needed.

"Did you get what we needed?" Sophie spoke up. The girl smiled coyly and sauntered over to them.

"Of course! But first you promised me something in return and I will collect before I hand this over." She said as she held up a small packet.

Jane Anne got up from the table and retrieved a file from a nearby shelf returned to the girl handing it out for her to take. "This is everything that I was able to find out about your family, there wasn't much to go on but from what I could find some of your family members still reside here in a remote section of the bayou. The way to get there is inside the file."

The girl took the file with, what Jane Anne noticed, a shaking hand.

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me." A genuine smiled emerged on her lips now, and this actually made Jane Anne smile back. The girl really was sweet beneath all the false bravado she put off.

The moment was broken by Sophie. "You're welcome pup, now give us what we needed and be on your way. And incidentally before you go how exactly were you able to get it?" She smirked at the girl now. Jane Anne just rolled her eyes apologetically to her and moved to stand near her sister again.

"It's Hayley, not pup." The girl glared at Sophie.

"Sorry!" Sophie returned in a tone that really didn't sound like she was or even cared. She just held out her hand expectantly to Hayley and smiled when the girl gave in handing her the packet. Sophie went to quick work opening it and her face fell when she saw inside.

"There is hardly any blood in here at all! How am I supposed to work a spell with this, ugh?" She huffed.

Hayley spoke up now, clearly angry at being insulted and then reprimanded. "Listen…witch! You never said how much blood you needed, only that you wanted it. I did the best I could. Klaus is one distrustful and paranoid person! Did you think I simply could walk up to him tap a vein and help myself to a few vials!?" She yelled. Sophie just stared at her and the young wolf continued. "I had to improvise and use what nature gave me, which is this body. So I did what I do best and I seduced him. He hardly minded the deep scratches on his back from my nails" She paused and smirked to herself, clearly recalling their little werewolf tryst, but then her expression turned to one of regret briefly and then back to her usual cool one. "I got what you wanted ok, that's still his blood, all that I could collect from under my nails. If you needed more than you should have said so. Either way I carried out my end of the deal." With that Hayley spun around and left in a hurry, clearly wanting to put this behind her and move on to finding her family.

Jane Anne looked to her sister expecting to see anger. Sophie looked like she might be heading for an outburst during Hayley's rant, but surprisingly she just sighed. "This will have to do." She said and moved to sit back down. Jane Anne released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and moved across from Sophie once more. On to more important things she thought. "Ok so how is this supposed to work Soph?" earning a smile from her sister. She smiled back glad to have her focused back on the task at hand.

Sophie began to explain to her how they were going to go about getting the most powerful being to bend to their will.

"We are going to let nature do the work for us Jane." Jane Anne quirked her eyebrow. That didn't really explain anything she thought. Sophie huffed and continued. "Since we don't know what will truly drive Klaus to help us I found a way for nature to. The spell will tap into Klaus's deepest desires and fears and allow us to use them against him. Once the spell is complete it will most likely take some time to reveal exactly what is it. We will have to wait and then act accordingly. Or rather you will have to act. I will do the nature spell alone." Sophie's eyes flickered with pain for a brief moment and when she spoke again her voice was horse. "Once I do this you know that Marcel will find me and kill me." Jane Anne knew this would happen but it still hurt to hear the words come from her sister. But they were doing this for Monique and she wouldn't take Sophie's sacrifice from her. She knew her sister and knew that trying to fight her on this wouldn't work, that Sophie would just do whatever Sophie wanted to do, and if it meant that Monique could be brought back she would let her sister make that sacrifice, and be grateful to her for it. She reached out and took her hand squeezing it for a few moments trying to convey everything in her heart that she felt for Sophie in that time. Sophie smiled back at her, a true smile, one she hadn't seen since a time before all the horrible things in this place started happening. It warmed her and allowed her the strength to turn and walk away. As she was leaving she could hear her sister start to chant the spell. She thought back to that night in the graveyard and the vow she had made to herself that she would do whatever it took to restore things as they should be. She didn't think at the time that it would mean the loss of Sophie, but now more than every she was determined to do whatever it took, to whatever end. She walked out of Rousseau's and never looked back.


	2. Taking the Plunge

**I was going to wait a few days to post the first chapter, a way to give me time to work on the others lol. But then I thought I am supposed to be writing a Klaus and Caroline story and the first chapter didn't have any of those characters in it. If I was looking for something to read and the author didn't at least give me one of the two characters I wanted to read about in the first chapter I would not be happy lol. So here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think. Like I said before it's my first fan fic or try at writing. **

**Again, VD is not mine, but all mistakes are **

**Chapter Two: Taking the Plunge**

This was so not good Caroline thought to herself as she lay in her bed unable to sleep. It had only been a few hours since she had done the one thing that she had sworn she would never do. She had given in to her feelings for Klaus. Not just given in, she had plunged head first into the abyss without a care if she would come out the other side.

_But oh what a sweet plunge it had been!_

Where did that thought come from? She did not feel that way, she should feel ashamed, and repulsed by her actions, mortified that she could ever allow herself to do such a thing. But….she wasn't. This was definitely not good.

_But it was good, fantastic even. The way he knew every way to please me, make my body respond to his touch, his lips…._

"Seriously!" Caroline said to herself. She couldn't even be safe from her own thoughts. They kept taking her back to _those few blissful hours where my body was no longer mine but part of his. _ ``Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me?" Caroline groaned. "I have to get out of here."

Caroline shot out of bed and headed to her closet to change, she needed to clear her head, distract herself from her thoughts. She needed to get over this feeling that now that she and Klaus had given into to each other's bodies that there was no going back. Because that was definitely not going to happen. For one she wouldn't allow it, it had been a onetime thing. And two he was gone, he left, because that is what he had promised her and she knew above all he would never go back on his word when it came to her. That meant she was never going to see him again, so no chance of it happening again if they weren't in the same town. She frowned a bit realizing that maybe she wasn't too happy at the prospect of not ever seeing him again. That brilliant and sexy smile that she was sure was only reserved for her, she wouldn't see that again. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, that shot a pain through her straight to her heart.

"No, I will not think like this!" she spoke out loud to no one. Only saying it to reinforce the fact that she had to forget him and move on. Starting with a night out with friends she thought. After she dressed she grabbed her phone and texted the one person she knew she could count on to cheer her up, Bonnie!

'**Hey Bon, you up for a girls night?'**

A few minutes later her phone pinged back with a message.

'**You want to meet at the grill? I was actually on my way there."**

She smiled and quickly sent a text while heading out the door.

'**Be there in 10.'**

Caroline could have driven, but she felt like she needed the walk to clear her head before she saw Bonnie. She didn't want her friend to notice that she was preoccupied and start asking questions. The night air was cool and in her current agitated state felt refreshing on her skin. But just as she started to let herself calm down she felt the hairs on the back on her neck stand on end. In that moment she immediately let her vampire instincts take over. Stopping and listening for any potential threat. She heard nothing and then slowly turned so she could scan her surroundings. The side street she was on was deserted at this hour, and she could see no one was following her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being…_watched?_ Yes, as soon as she thought it she knew that is what was happening, someone was watching her, but from where she couldn't tell. And just as suddenly as the feeling appeared it was gone. What wasn't gone though was the sense that things were about to change drastically, not necessarily for the bad, but change was coming and she wasn't even sure how she knew it, but deep in the pit of her stomach the feeling was there. Shaking herself to try and rid this she scanned her surroundings once more to make sure and then continued onto the grill, with a quicker pace than she had done so previously.

It was Friday night and the grill was quite busy when she got there. Caroline scanned the room looking for her friend finally spotting her in a booth near the back. She made her way through the crowd to her friend.

``Hey Bon!`` She greeted smiling.

``Hey Care.`` Bonnie smiled back. Caroline took a seat across from here sinking into the comfy booth. It always made her feel better to be around her friends, they were like a lifeline for her. Her relationship with her mom was tense at best. Her dad, he was dead, but that didn't stop the resentment of his past actions. Torture and his so called conditioning left its scars on her. Even though she was a vampire and anything physical he did could no longer be seen on her skin didn't mean inside she didn't feel the emotional scars left upon her.

"So why the sudden urge for a girls night?" Bonnie asked "I mean I have missed you, but is there something going on with you Care?" Bonnie eyed her friend sensing something off, but not quite being able to put her finger on Caroline's vibe so to speak.

Bonnie was definitely a perceptive witch. She really should have known better than to ask the one friend who could see right through her without her so much as uttering a word. But this she couldn't tell her, she couldn't tell anyone, no one would understand how she could allow herself to do such a thing. And dare she say enjoy it too. No she needed to close up those feelings, and fast, by the way Bonnie was looking at her right now.

"I just miss my friend Bon. And with everything that has been going on lately I thought a night to forget it all would be something both of us needed." Caroline knew Bonnie had a lot going on, being dead, then being brought back as an anchor. Feeling every soul passing to the other side, feeling their pain. Then on top of it all just last week Jeremy decided that he had finally had enough of all the supernatural drama and heartache and left mystic falls…left Bonnie. She had been devastated for days, not wanting to leave or home or see anyone. But finally a few days ago she just seemed to snap out of it, or at least pretended to, and said she was going to stop moping and move on with her life. Caroline definitely understood that feeling after the way things had ended with her and Tyler, although it seemed that she truly was moving on because it didn't hurt as much and for as long as she thought it probably should have. Maybe it was all those months apart before the final breakup, but she thought that probably she had let him go a long time before that.

"Care I totally agree, I need this too. With everything that has happened lately it would be nice to do something normal for a change." Bonnie smiled at her while she spoke and Caroline could see her friend trying to forget again what she was just reminded of. Caroline clapped her hands happily together and proceeded to waive the waitress over.

"Two cherry cokes and nachos please." She eyed Bonnie making sure her friend was ok with her just ordering and Bonnie just nodded happily. The waitress jotted down their order and walked on the next table.

"So Bonnie what do you say to a round of rate-a-guy?" Caroline wagged her eyebrows at her giggling. Bonnie laughed in return. Rate-a-guy was a game swallow human Caroline had made up. And basically was exactly how it sounded. They would scan the room for guys and give them ratings on hotness. This was exactly the distraction she needed, staring at other guys would definitely help her forget a certain original hybrid who incidentally she thought was a perfect 10.

"Care, I can't believe you still play that game. We are in college now, should we not be acting our age?" Caroline was about to respond when Bonnie continued cutting her off. "Blonde, green shirt, 3 o'clock, I give him a 6." That's the spirit Caroline thought while turning to the guy Bonnie had indicated.

"Oh Bonnie, I think he is a definite 7!" Turning back to her friend the both broke out into happy laughter.

Half an hour later, and half way through their nachos, they had rated almost every guy in the grill. Not really disagreeing that often, it seemed both her and Bonnie had the same appreciative eyes. "Fresh bait." Bonnie inclined her head to a few tables that were leaving and Caroline noticed that a flux of people was waiting to be seated. Not really overly paying attention she turned her attention back to her friend. Bonnie was just about to pop another nacho in her mouth when a look of annoyance took her over. "Great what are they doing here?"

Caroline turned around to see who she was taking about and her breath caught in her throat. There on the other side of the grill was none other than the man she had been spending all evening trying to forget and his rather annoying brother Kol. And dammit if Klaus didn't look as sexy as he did earlier that evening, when he was doing those things to Caroline that she shouldn't really be thinking about right now.

Seriously, what was he even still doing here! Didn't he say he would leave and never come back? Granted Caroline didn't think he would run out of town as soon as he picked his clothes up off the forest floor and got dressed, but she really hadn't expected him to go somewhere where there was a possibility that he could run into her. She found herself getting mad at him. How dare he come here, how dare he make it so she couldn't even think properly. But she had to get her emotions in check now because Bonnie was clearly looking at her funny, probably wondering why Caroline was visibly shaken. She would suggest to her that they leave now, but that would mean having to pass right by his table and she definitely couldn't do that. No, she would have to wait him out.

"You ok Care? You seem….upset?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Hoping her tone of voice sounded strong and reassuring, even though she could make out the uncertainty in it.

"Ok well did you want to head out?" Bonnie asked

" NO!" she yelled, startling Bonnie. "I mean, no we are having fun, let's stay a while longer." Caroline smiled at her hoping her friend would drop it.

" Ok…" Bonnie seemed to hesitate a moment, looking at Caroline and then over at the table of brothers and then back again. Caroline could see her wheels turning, but there was no way she would know without Caroline letting it slip, so she kept a straight face. Finally Bonnie moved on and started to point out other new guys that had entered the grill resuming their game and breaking the tension. Caroline visibly relaxed and tried to return to what they had been doing. This time however she did everything she could to avoid a certain table, while also sinking further into the booth and hopefully out of his eye line.

Her plan probably would have worked to if he was any other normal guy, but he wasn't. Klaus was the most powerful being on earth, and with that power came razor sharp senses. And just like earlier that evening her instincts kicked in to overdrive, this time however she didn't feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but strange warmth spread across her skin. It felt like the air around her was caressing her, whispering words she couldn't make out or understand in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and she had her shut her eyes and press her lips together or she feared she would whimper with this overwhelming feeling coursing through her. When she opened her eyes and looked up she got lost in the eyes that she had been trying to forget. The air left her lungs in a whoosh. He clearly noticed and smirked at her with that wonderful mouth of his. And when he spoke, god that accent and what it did to her, her stomach did several flips.

"Fancy meeting you here love."


	3. Burns like lava

**Something that I had forgotten to mention in the first AN is that Klaus did in fact leave mystic falls before 5x11, however for the purposes of this story he did not go to New Orleans. He was off attending to business. I always imagine that Klaus has minions everywhere to do his bidding, but that at some point he needs to check in. So that is what he has been doing.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows and faves. Makes me feel great and motivated to keep it going!**

**Also for some time I am going to keep this as a Caroline POV, but I will be doing a few flashback chapters from Klaus's perspective. Maybe in another chapter or two.**

**VD is not mine, but all mistakes are!**

**Chapter 3: Burns like lava**

``Fancy meeting you here love.``

Oh god he was looking at her with those eyes, waiting for her to respond, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable she looked right now. No Caroline you have to snap out of this! You don't even truly care about him.

_Who are you kidding; you secretly hope he feels the same for you as you do for him._

Ugh, stupid traitorous thoughts. He inner monologue, that lately was very Klaus-centric, was the last thing she needed. Especially when he was still staring down at her making her body react of its own accord. Jeez, first her mind then her body were betraying her, she seriously needed to get a handle on this situation before she acted like some lust driven woman…._again_.

Her stupid mind was just starting another little sinful trip down memory lane just at the precise moment her mouth finally decided to form words.

"_Soft lips."_

It came out as a soft moan. Immediately she could feel her face flush what she only could assume was the deepest of reds. The look on his face is what made it even worse. His eyes widened in shock, but quickly something else flashed across them. _Lust. _And then the biggest sexiest grin broke out on his face that affected her so much that if she had been standing she surely would have collapsed.

"Not at the moment love, they are feeling a bit chaffed actually, probably all the cold forest air." He chuckled as he spoke, joking, but clearly trying to provoke her.

That instantly got her hackles up. No she would not let him affect her this way; she definitely could not let him see that moments ago it clearly had. Also she wasn't blind now to the fact that two sets of curious eyes were intently watching them. She had almost forgotten that Bonnie was sitting across from her and that Kol was standing beside Klaus.

Just as I was about to say something to try and redeem myself and hopefully put an end to our awkward encounter he did something I just was not expecting. Klaus slid into the seat beside me. And my heart did a double take at his now close proximity.

"Mind if we join you loves?" He eyed me and then Bonnie. Clearly not caring if we gave him permission or not. I didn't dare speak now, untrusting of what my stupid mouth would conjure up. Thankfully Bonnies spoke up for me.

"Yes we do mind." Her tone clearly annoyed with the situation. Her eyes darting at me every so often I assume to gauge my feelings. He laughed then and I couldn't help but think how much I truly enjoyed the sound. Caroline get a grip. Try and focus on something else. My eyes shifted to Bonnie again and then to Kol who was sliding in beside her. His eyes examining Bonnie like she was a…prize? Hmm interesting, so we both had unwanted Mikaelson brother attention.

_It's definitely wanted attention from Klaus though._

Not again, I didn't need this now. Not with him sitting mere inches away from me.

Everything seemed to slow down at that moment. My head started spinning; I could hear words being spoken at the table but for the life of me couldn't concentrate enough to make them out. And every time he seemed to move closer to me or brush his arm against mine the spinning got worse. I could feel the blood rushing in my ears. Slowly I started to feel warm until it reached the point that my insides felt like a pot boiling over. I felt weak; I had to get out of there.

Mustering all the strength I had I shot up, dizziness took over and I had to brace my hands against the table for a moment. I could feel eyes on me now, and looking up I could see mouths moving speaking to me, but still I couldn't understand anything that was being said. I made to push my way out of the booth, struggling past Klaus who stood up to get out of my way. He was shocked and concerned but thankfully didn't try to stop me. That tugged at me deep down, why didn't he try and stop me? But I couldn't dwell on that now, I had to get out. I stumbled away towards the exit and the burning feeling seemed to get worse if that was possible. I shoved past the crowds desperate to feel that cool night air, desperate to breath. I was hyperventilating now, gasping for air even though rationally I knew I didn't need any. I burst through the doors to the outside and for a moment when the air hit my skin I felt a brief feeling of relief, but that is what it was because almost instantly the burning started again. What was happening to me? Was this some sort of weird vampire anxiety attack? Was it because of Klaus? I couldn't think straight though and I vaguely heard my name being called behind me. No I had to get away and be by myself. Willing every part of my body to comply I flashed off at vampire speed. I needed to be alone and for that reason I couldn't go home.

A few minutes later I arrived at the Lockwood cellar, no one would think to look for me here. Stumbling down the steps I tripped at the bottom and fell. It felt like forever before I hit the ground, almost as if I was floating down, but when I hit the ground it wasn't as a light feather. I felt the cold ground smack my face and it jolted me for a moment, like cold water being thrown at me.

Now that I thought about it being alone probably wasn't such a good idea considering my declining state. I should call someone.

_You should call him._

No I could definitely not call him. I couldn't bear the thought that he would see me like this and think it was because of him. That he affected me to the point of…well what I don't know, because what the hell was happening to me?

Dragging myself to the closest wall I pulled myself up the best I could to lean on it, the cold rocks behind me feeling quite refreshing against my burning skin. Focus now Caroline, figure out what is going on with you. Closing my eyes I tried to take stock of the different parts of my body and how they were feeling. My head was still spinning and I squeezed my eyes tighter and took a few long calming breaths. That seemed to help, but only slightly. But enough that I could continue on my triage. The rushing in my ears wasn't as bad now, but the burning, that was still strong. However I could tell that is was moving somehow, from all directions. Slowly coming down from my head and up from my toes. It crept through me, still searing, but as it moved away from certain body parts it no longer burned in those spots. It moved up my legs and stopped just above my hips as if it hit a brick wall. I could finally move my legs without any pain. That must be a good sign right? I couldn't think any more on that though because the burning that was moving down my chest seemed to intensify suddenly and made me cry out.

It felt like slow moving lava, which was the only way to describe it, moving through every vein, every artery, every cell of my body, until finally it reached my belly button. At that moment I knew that what I felt before was nothing. I never knew pain like this, it ripped through me like a spear, white hot, ragged and unforgiving. And just when I knew I couldn't take any more of it and was on the verge of passing out it stopped. All the pain was gone. It was over.

I took shuddering breaths trying to regain my composure. Standing, I was surprised that it really wasn't a struggle at all. In fact I felt great, better than great even…I felt invincible, indestructible and…..needed.

Needed? That was a strange thought to have. Why would I feel that?

"Klaus." I said out loud, did he do something to me? I felt like the answer to that question was yes and no. Although not really understanding how I could know that or how it could be both at the same time. I had to talk to him. Had to find out what the hell was going on. But again like earlier that evening I felt the hairs on my neck stand up and the feeling of someone watching me return. Before I could even react I heard chanting and then I was unable to move my body. I couldn't even yell out, although who would even hear my cries for help since I stupidly took off to be on my own. Not very bright Caroline. I tried to struggle but I couldn't make a muscle twitch. I was completely at the mercy of whomever it was that had this power over me. Or rather persons, as I could make out more than one voice. I focused my hearing to see if I could recognize the voices but no one came to mind. And then things started to turn black and I knew then that I was really in trouble.


	4. Distractions

**Wow, 11 people have made this a fav story **

**I have to say that for some reason I had such a hard time with this chapter. I had wanted to continue in Caroline's pov for a while longer. I had started to write it that way but it just didn't feel right. So this chapter and the next will be from Klaus's point of view, starting before his arrival to the grill. Hope everyone enjoys, can't wait to read your reviews **

**As always, I don't own VD or any of its characters, but I do own all my mistakes ;)**

**Chapter 4: Distractions**

_**Earlier that day…**_

Klaus was a flurry of actions, paintbrush in hand as it danced across the canvas. Not an abstract, like he had been favouring as of late, no this was something much more real, tangible. So real that he had to get the image out of his head and onto canvas so that he could pack it away and never look at it again. He couldn't think of her, because if he did he knew he could never leave. He had promised, and for her he would follow through.

It had been mere hours since their encounter and he was consumed by it. Colours, smells, sounds, _her touch_. No, I can't let my mind go there.

So he focused on only one, the colours. Transferring it to the canvas in front of him. The greens of the trees, their leaves scattered on the forest floor, the browns of their branches and trunks, the greys and blacks of the shadows cast by the sun…and flesh. Sweet, perfect, glowing flesh. How it started out a beautiful creamy tone and slowly became flush with pleasure and want.

He shook his head; this was a dangerous train of thought. He had to get it out though or it would forever consume him. So he painted with furry, desperation in his strokes. Before he knew it he was done and took a staggering step back to survey his work. And even though this was his own memory the power of the image before him still managed to take his breath away.

It was Caroline, in the purest, sweetest moment of his entire existence. She was sitting on the forest floor, bare back to him. He followed the curves of it up, caressing her with his gaze as he had done with his hands only a few hours before. His eyes lingering on her waist, appreciating how it curved in so beautifully, remembering how perfectly his hands griped into them. His breath was coming out ragged now as he continued up her back. She was exquisite. He longed to touch her again, but let his eyes do the work for him. They came to rest on her right shoulder and his heart simply ached as he took in her face that was looking back over it at him. Her eyes were sparkling and a magnificent smile graced her face.

It was exactly how he remembered it. She had sat up after they had laid side by side basking in the afterglow. He had a moment of panic thinking she would turn and look at him with regret and disdain in her eyes. When she turned around however the openness and honesty in her eyes took his breath away. Her eyes were shinning, no longer hiding, and open completely to him and then she smiled. And the sun seemed to shine brighter on him. He felt warmed, happy…._loved?_ No, he wouldn't read more into this than there was. She didn't love him; it was enough that she didn't hate him right now.

He returned his attention back to the painting. The whole point of this was to get the image out of his head so he could tuck it away and forget. Not so he could linger on it trying to find meaning in it. Maybe if he hadn't been so distracted by his own thoughts he would have heard the approach, he really should have been more careful. He heard a low whistle and then the sound of his brother's voice behind him.

"Baby vampire is definitely a little hottie isn't she?"

Klaus growled low as a warning to him while he took the painting and turned it around, away from his brothers prying eyes. Kol was the last person he needed seeing his Caroline like this…._his Caroline? _ He cleared that thought from his head and turned around to address him.

"What can I do for you brother? Maybe start with teaching you how to knock?" His words came out as a joke, but his tone was anything but. Kol really was the most obnoxious out of the bunch of them, but he was family, and despite Klaus's constant urges to dagger him, he still loved him.

Kol pushed himself off the door frame and further into the room, amusement in his eyes. "Oh brother such hostility, didn't the lovely Miss Forbes help you out with all that tension?" He continued even though Klaus clearly was beginning to seethe. "I mean you always tend to draw what you have seen, am I correct to assume that your painting wasn't something conjured up by your vivid imagination?" Kol wagged his eyebrows at his brother suggestively.

Klaus was over to Kol in a flash and had him pinned to the wall, one hand squeezing around his throat and the other pinned to his chest right over his heart. When he spoke his voice had a menacing edge. "Tread carefully brother." He spat "I have no qualms about ripping your heart out right now and shoving you in a box for a few centuries."

Kol was about to push further, because really he usually couldn't help it, he enjoyed pushing people to the edge just to see if they would fall over. But something in his brother's eyes stopped him. There wasn't just rage in them, there was something else. A quiet desperation maybe? It caused him to hesitate. And because of that Klaus seemed to sense Kol's reluctance to take it further and loosened his grip. When he spoke the rage was gone, replaced with what he wasn't even sure. "Don't speak of her again to me brother." Was it sadness?

Klaus seemed to sense that his brother was beginning to see more than he was ready for him or anyone else for that matter, to see. He pushed down everything that he was feeling in that moment, deep down, where he could bury it and try and forget. It wouldn't be easy and he definitely could use a distraction to help. Who better to distract than his larger than life brother. He released him fully and took a step back.

"Fancy a drink Kol? Maybe a little fun out on the town?" Klaus hoped that he sounded indifferent, that Kol couldn't detect the desperation for him to help him take his mind of Caroline. That he just saw this as Klaus being bored and looking for some amusement.

If he did notice, Klaus was happy to see that Kol didn't show it. He pulled a face that clearly said are you kidding brother. "A night out in the most boring town. You know despite all the supernatural inhabitants and occurrences in this place, these people so do not know how to have a good time. You know I think they actually consider it fun to congregate at that sorry excuse for a bar they call the grill." Kol smirked. "Well maybe between the two of us we can cause a little havoc there, might make it a little more tolerable." He started to walk out, clearly expecting him to follow. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. This he could handle, a night out with his brother to forget. Kol was definitely an expert at creating a distraction. He started to follow and heard his brother call out to him.

"Oh by the way Nik, you're buying."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing he noticed when he strode into the grill with Kol was her scent. It filled him up immediately and he searched her out. Scanning the room he noticed Bonnie Bennett seated in a back booth, across from her a familiar mane of blonde hair. There was a need in him to go over to her right away and take her into his arms. No, he definitely could and should not do that. He forced himself to follow Kol to a table that was just being cleared, taking the seat facing away from her on purpose. He knew he would never make it through the night if he had to look at her. Not that it mattered because he could feel her, hear her...

He really wasn't trying to listen to her. _Liar._ It wasn`t just his vampire ability, it was that his body responded to her without his consent. It was just natural that he should seek her out in any way possible. And if he was being honest with himself he found himself wishing that she would be talking about him. But she wasn`t, no she definitely wasn`t talking about him, she was talking about other men! Jealously boiled up inside him and he had to supress the instinct to go over there and claim her so that every man in that bar, and her, knew she belonged to him.

He was vaguely aware of Kol flirting with their waitress while he ordered some drinks for them. He sat there starring at his brother not willing to take his gaze off him for fear that he would look over at her. This was ridiculous, he was Klaus, and he was the most feared being in the world. And here he was being controlled by his emotions over some girl. _Well not just some girl, a woman who has totally consumed your entire being._ No, his thoughts could not go there, he needed to get a handle on himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kol. ``Well, well, if it isn`t the subject of my brothers current internal torment. `` Kol said as he gestured over to where Caroline and her friend were sitting. As if Klaus hadn`t noticed her yet. There drinks arrived at that moment and Klaus downed it in a single gulp. The bourbon burning down his throat was a comforting momentary distraction.

Kol was purposely ignoring the annoyance on Klaus`s face for pointing her out, clearly forgetting his warning earlier to never speak of her to him. He should have known that wouldn`t last long when it came to Kol. Kol just eyed him with a knowing smile and continued.

``And she`s with that saucy little Bennett witch. You know that little one has some spunk to her. I bet that it carries over to the bedroom. `` Kol was now looking over at Bonnie with a look that Klaus was all too familiar with from his brother. He had a found himself a challenge. And Kol was nothing if not persistent. This should be interesting Klaus thought. He knew the witch, knew how much she hated the lot of them. There was no chance in hell of Kol ever cracking that brick wall, but it would be entertaining to watch.

He brought his attention back to Caroline. She knew he was there. He could feel the change in energy from her. It startled him to think that he was so attuned to her that he could know such a thing. He really should leave, he knew it, and he had promised her that he would after all. But he could not bring himself to do, jealously was a bitch. He wanted her to be as affected by him and he was for her. And clearly she wasn't at the moment because if she was why would she even be able to look at someone else. He would have to remind her that he was the only man that should have her attention.

"Come Kol; let's have some of that fun we were talking of earlier." Kol smiled at his words, standing and joining him as he made his way over to her. Although if he was honest with himself, it felt like he was being pulled to her.

When he reached the table he was overcome by her, god she was breathtaking. He smiled down at her and hoped that his tone came across carefree and unaffected.

"Fancy meeting you here love."


	5. Runner

**First off thank you all of the follows, favourites and reviews! Means a lot that so many people are reading this and dare say enjoying it **

**I have been having a bit of writers block this week, and I do apologize for not updating sooner. I had hoped to only go one or two days in between chapters. I was going to make this chapter quite long originally, but am having problems with the second half of it. So I decided to post the first half as a single chapter and then will continue it in chapter 6. Hopefully being off this weekend will allow me the time to get it done!**

**Hope you all enjoy! And please review, I would love to hear what you all think!**

**Again, I don't own vampire diaries or any of its characters. **

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own!**

**Chapter 5: Runner**

Well clearly he had been wrong about how affected she had been by him, if the look on her face was any indication. She looked dumbstruck, like she couldn't string together a complete thought and she was silent, which was definitely not like her at all. Part of him felt good at the fact that yes he did get under her skin, but then there was the part of him that wanted to save her. Damn that part. He was about to say something to break the awkwardness that was building between them, when she finally spoke. Or was she moaning?

"_Soft lips."_

He froze, unable to stop the utter shock from appearing on his face. Was she referring to his lips? Yes, if the crimson colour of her face, and the way she was trying to avoid his stare, was any indication. So she was greatly affected by what happened, and lord help him what that did to him. He felt the lust rise up, but did his best to temper it. This was an interesting development and he simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to see how far he could push it.

"Not at the moment love, they are feeling a bit chaffed actually, probably all the cold forest air."

Hmm maybe a little too far he thought. While clearly he could tell her body was affected by his words, her eyes narrowed at him and then darted to the two other people present. Well leave it to him to find a way to burst their little private bubble. She looked like she was about to say something, maybe try and shoo him away, he couldn't let that happen, not now when he knew she clearly was struggling with the effects of their earlier encounter.

"Mind if we join you loves?" He said, letting his eyes linger on Caroline and then finally acknowledging Bonnie across the table. It was a question, but he said it while sliding into the booth beside her really leaving no room to be shot down.

"Yes we do mind." Ah Bonnie Bennett, she was looking at him with utter contempt right now, his brother was right, she was a saucy one. But by the looks on Kol's face and the way he stalked her with his eyes as he slide into the seat beside her he knew that she would soon been all too well distracted by fending off his advances to really give him any trouble.

Kol didn't miss a beat; as soon as he sat down he started. "So little witch, I couldn't help but overhear that you so deliciously were rating all the men in this little establishment." So Kol had been listening the whole time Klaus thought. Bonnie shot him with a glare and didn't miss a beat. "I guess even being around 1000 years can't teach someone like you to have any manners. Didn't anyone ever tell you that listening to other people's private conversations is rude?" Kol didn't seem fazed and just continued as if she hadn't even spoken. "Is it because it goes without saying that to rate me one would need a much broader scale than simply 1-10?" He leered at her now, a look of triumph on his face. Not too soon brother Klaus thought, you haven't won yet.

The Bennett witch proved him right. "Why yes Kol, you are absolutely correct, if you are referring of 0 to negative infinity." Klaus laughed out loud to that one, which earned him a glare from Kol. But nothing from Caroline.

His interest immediately returned fully to her. She seemed as though she didn't even hear the exchange that just happened, she was so quite. Very unusual for her, usually one could not get her to stay quiet long enough to get a word in. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, wait no lost wasn't the word, trapped was more like it. She was completely on guard and her body was vibrating, literally, she was shaking like a leaf beside me. An average man would assume that she was being affected by his presence, but he was definitely far from average, and having experienced earlier today exactly what effect he did have on her this was far from it. Her breathing was increasing, not in an aroused way; there was a panic to it. Her skin, _that beautiful skin_, it was burning up. He could feel the heat emanating from it. There was something definitely wrong with her.

He was still vaguely aware of Kol and Bonnie's flirtation. And yes it was a flirtation, because despite her brutal verbal rebuffs of his advances, her body gave her away. She wasn't even aware of it, but he was damn sure Kol was. Every time either one of them spoke her body moved a fraction closer to him, her pupils dilated and her breathing changed. This just seemed to spur Kol on more.

His attention was once again directed at Caroline when she abruptly shot to her feet, her hands grabbing the table for support. Now he was completely oblivious to everything around him, all his energy and focus on her. His instincts screamed for him to take her in his arms and protect her, but for some reason a part of him was scared. _ That can't be right, he was never scared._ She made to push past him to leave and looking back he should have stopped her, but he found himself moving to accommodate her flee. She was practically pushing through the door when he finally came to his sense to go after her, calling her name as he rushed after her, at human speed because they were surrounded by too many prying eyes at the moment to go any faster. When he burst through the door it was too late, she wasn't anywhere in sight. Clearly having taking off at vampire speed, and by her scent still lingering in the air, not in the direction of her home. That would pose a challenge in finding her.

By now Kol and Bonnie had joined him outside. "What's going on, where is Caroline?" Bonnie spoke first, concern on her face and in her voice. "She has run away." He responded.

"From you!" She spat back. He did not have patience or time for this right now.

"Listen witch, I don't have time for this right now, she didn't run from me, she just ran." His tone of voice sounded convinced, but inside he was anything but. What if she was running from him? No time for self-doubt now Klaus. He softened his voice when he addressed her again.

"Bonnie." Using her name seemed to get her attention. "There is something wrong with her." She looked like she was to say something. "I can't tell you how I know that, I just do. So you have two choices, you can either turn around and head home or you can help me find her." Well that shut her up. She was shocked by the fact that he knew her friend so well he was sure he could venture a guess that she was even a little disappointed in herself for not noticing Caroline's behaviour sooner, clearly Kol had been a bigger distraction than she would ever admit. It occurred to him now that he had just invited her to help in the search for Caroline. He wasn't even sure what made him say it, normally he would have brushed her off and done what he needed to do, anyone else be damned, there was a part of him though that knew that Caroline would somehow need her friend, and he would never deny Caroline anything she needed.

She regarded him with skeptical eyes. Her grams taught her well never to trust a vampire. But he hoped in this instance she would see that he meant Caroline no harm. It seemed as though she was reading his thoughts, he knew she couldn't, but realization seemed to dawn on her in that moment and she sucked in a shocked breathe. She considered him for a moment longer and then her face softened when she spoke. "I'll help, but for Caroline, not you."


	6. Slumber

**So we are going back to Caroline's POV for a few chapters, so you all can find out what has happened to her ;)**

**Hope you are enjoying so far! Please review, nothing would please me more!**

**Again I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 6: Slumber**

Her senses were slowly starting to come back to her. She couldn't move yet, but she could feel her limbs again and she was sure that if she tried to she could open her eyes. The only thing stopping her at the moment was the sense that she was not alone where she was, there was that feeling of being watched again.

How long had she been under she wondered. She felt the sun warming her face; it felt strong so it wasn't early morning, so she had been under at the very least for 12 hours since she was taken she thought. More importantly though was who took her and where was she. To know who she would have to open her eyes and she wasn't ready for that yet, so where was she. She let her vampire senses take over. She was lying in a fairly comfortable bed; she felt that she didn't have any restraints. That didn't really make sense to her; surely whoever took her knew she was a vampire so why didn't they tie her up. She pushed those thoughts aside to listen to her surroundings. There was one person in the room with her, she could hear her heartbeat. And definitely a she as Caroline could smell her perfume, a light mixture of lavender and vanilla. She focused her hearing beyond the room she was in and could hear music and voices from what she could only assume was the street outside a nearby window. The music was jazz, and had an almost forlorn vibe to it, but it still seemed to pull you into it in a very seductive way, if she hadn't been in the position she was in right now she could have gotten lost in its melodic tones. Pushing the music out she tried to focus on the voices, maybe she could get an idea of her location from their conversations. Many were discussing what they would do that day, places they could visit before they had to go home. Hmm so she must be in a tourist location, but that didn't really narrow it down. Then she heard one of the tourists mention visiting Lafayette cemetery. She knew that place; she remembered seeing a programme about it on TV once, so she was in New Orleans! She mentally congratulated herself on her deductive skills, doing a little happy dance in her head. She was pulled out her victory though once the other person in the room decided to speak up.

"Caroline Forbes, I know you are awake. I know this because I am the one who just lifted the immobilization spell. So you know you can stop pretending and open your eyes." Damn she thought to herself, so her capture was clearly a witch.

Caroline slowly let her eyelids slide open; she had to blink a few times because of the sunlight that assaulted them. Why were her eyes so sensitive to the light? This was much worse than when you first wake up from being asleep, it felt like she hadn't seen daylight for days. She felt that she could probably move her body now and made to sit up and to her horror discovered that her body protested to her movements, her bones and joints creaked and her muscles ached. She managed to pull herself up though and lean herself back against the headboard. How long had she been immobilized for? And who was this witch starring at her from across the room?

Caroline let her eyes drift around the room. It was sparsely furnished, but what furniture there was warm and inviting. The walls were a soft shade of purple, and had crown moldings. The bed she was in was a canopy style made of a dark mahogany. The linens were all white as well as the sheer curtains tied back around the posts of the beds. The curtains on the what she know could see was not a window but French doors that led out to a balcony, were of the same material. The doors were open to allow what was a cool breeze blow through causing the curtains to billow into the room every so often. In one corner of the room there was a long dresser of the same wood as the bed. And in the other corner was a mossy green plush high back Queen Anne style chair. In it sat a petite brunette woman with kind eyes. Wasn't this her capture, she shouldn't have kind eyes; they should be cold and calculated. This took Caroline off guard; it was not what she had been expecting. Actually she didn't really know what she had been expecting. What was going on? The witch seemed to sense that she was about to boil over with questions because she finally spoke again.

"So you must have a lot of questions. Let me start with was I assume are at the forefront of your mind." The witch smiled at her and Caroline felt calmed. Should she not feel afraid? She couldn't dwell on this thought because the witch launched into speech again.

"My name is Jane Anne Deveraux, I'm a witch, and I am the one who had you brought here to New Orleans. I need help and you my dear are the key to getting it."

Caroline wanted to spout out a million questions to this Jane Anne. Like for starters how dare she kidnap her and what was she planning to do to her? But found that she couldn't bring herself to make sound come out of her mouth. It felt dry as cotton, like when you wake up from a long sleep. At any rate Jane Anne started speaking again.

"I also imagine you are wondering what is going on with your body, why it must feel like you have been asleep and unmoving for a considerable amount of time."

Caroline could only nod that it was in fact what she was wondering.

"Caroline, the reason is because you have been here for quite some time. Don't worry I have no intention to hurt you, in fact I promise my intention is to keep you safe. You have been well taken care of while you slept."

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing, did this woman seriously think that keeping her immobilized here against her will would not make her worry! And that she would actually believe her saying that she wanted her to be safe was the truth. She was turmoil of emotions but could only manage two words to rasp out of her still dry mouth.

"How long?"

Jane Anne stood and walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down beside her. Funny Caroline thought she didn't look afraid to be getting so close to unrestrained vampire. The thought was fleeting because Caroline knew deep down for some unknown reason that she could and would not ever harm this woman. And that was unsettling but when Jane Anne smiled at her Caroline found herself being put at ease again. That is until she finally answered her.

"Caroline, you have been here for four weeks."


	7. The Impossible

**Thanks so much for the reviews; I am giddy right now that people are enjoying this!**

**To answer a few of your questions. What happened to Caroline in that month will be revealed in this chapter ;) And yes, you will find out what Klaus has been doing for that month as well in the next chapter, it will be from his POV.**

**I know there hasn't been any real Klaus/Caroline interactions yet, but I really wanted to give a good background on everything that is happening and hopefully really build up to when they actually will see each other again. I love a good build up and suspense, so I hope I am making that translate well in the story.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and the follows and favourites **

**I don't own VD or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 7: The Impossible**

Caroline's eyes widened and she finally found her voice.

"Four freaking weeks! You can't be serious. That's just not possible…" How could it be possible that she had been kept her for a month? There was just no way that no one would not have found her by now.

"I can assure you that you have indeed been here for that long." Jane Anne replied as she rested her hand on Caroline's arm in a reassuring gesture.

Caroline should have recoiled at her touch but strangely it was soothing and put her at ease. What was this witch doing to her? Why hadn't she run from this room to escape? She felt this pull to Jane Anne and she had no idea why.

"What are you doing to me?" He throat hurt less now as she spoke again. And she found that her body was beginning to get back to normal. Well at least that was a small comfort.

"Caroline, there is so much to explain to you, and I'm afraid that you are going to have to keep an open mind. I need to tell you my motivations before you can really understand what is happening to you."

Ok now she was really starting to freak out. How bad could this be that this woman was trying to soothe her before she laid out the facts? She could feel her emotions welling up inside of her. Being a vampire sometimes had its pitfalls, especially when it came to the heightened emotions, but this was nothing like she was used to before. The emotions seemed to come out of nowhere and left her breathless. Fear, anger, and despair, they were all jumbled together and she felt as though she was about to go full on panic attack. What brought her back was Jane Anne stroking her arm like a mother would to a child. Wait a minute, that was the pull that she was feeling, it was motherly love. She felt like she loved this woman, her capture, like she loved her own mother. Ok things were seriously getting creepy. She needed some answers.

"Why do I feel like I love you like a mother?" Ok Caroline she thought way to be subtle about it. The words had just popped out of her mouth though.

Jane Anne just laughed sweetly and continued to stroke her arm. Caroline calmed again at the gestures.

"Caroline I think I need to start at the beginning, just listen and I'll answer your questions after okay" Caroline just nodded dumbly for her to go ahead.

Caroline listened intently as Jane Anne explained to her all about her ancestral magic and the harvest ritual and how it was not completed. Caroline cried as Jane Anne told her that her daughter Monique was one of the girls that was chosen to be sacrificed and that if the harvest could be completed that at the reaping Monique and all the other girls would be brought back. She went on to explain the plan that her sister Sophie had come up to get Klaus to help them.

Klaus, she had been so caught up in what had been happening that she hadn't thought of him until now. Was he trying to find her she thought, most likely not, since he had promised to leave and she pretty much ran away from him when she saw him last. No there was no way that he would be looking for her; he probably didn't even notice that she had been missing. She had to breathe through the ache that took hold of her heart at that thought. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of what Jane Anne told her next.

"We enlisted the help of the werewolf Hayley to retrieve his blood. She seduced Klaus and was able to distract him to get it for us." Jane Anne continued to explain the spell that Sophie performed but Caroline couldn't concentrate.

Klaus and Hayley, she thought she may vomit. How could he, with her. It was not lost on Caroline that Hayley had wanted Tyler when they had been together and she had definitely been jealous, but what she felt now went way beyond jealously. Of course there were feelings of jealously, very strong feelings, but she was also deeply hurt and also felt a rage within her that wanted nothing more than to go head to head with that wereslut and let her know exactly who Klaus belonged to. But he didn't belong to her she thought, and that was her doing. It didn't stop her from feeling betrayed though. He had slept with Hayley, of all people, while he had been pursuing her. Rationally she knew that she had no right to care about what Klaus did in his personal time, especially since she constantly pushed him away over and over. He was a man after all, an ancient man who most likely had sex with hundreds of other woman. She banished that thought immediately. It was reasonable to think that he would have certain urges that he needed to fulfill, was she just an urge he wanted to fulfill? Did she mean nothing more to him that a challenge? Just as she was sure she would burst into tears at any moment she felt that familiar wave of calmness take over her and looked over to see that Jane Anne was holding her hand and looking at her with those warm brown eyes again.

Caroline took a shuddering breath and found herself smiling at Jane Anne. Seriously what was it about this woman that she had this effect on her? "I'm sorry, please continue."

Jane Anne picked up where she left off, which Caroline realized was a lot since she was already explaining how her witch friends from Mystic Falls had been keeping an eye on Klaus for Jane Anne. She would have to ask her to go over the spell that was used when she was done with her story.

"My witch friends had been watching Klaus for almost a month, they tracked him on his travels outside of Mystic Falls and when he returned to gloat over Katherine's demise. And that is finally when Sophie's sacrifice became not for nothing. See the spell revealed that you would be what we needed to get Klaus to help us."

"Me? The spell must have been wrong." There was no way Klaus cared about her enough to be blackmailed into helping the witches. She might have thought that before, but since the Hayley revelation, she seriously doubted it.

"No my dear, the spell did work. I have to admit that when my friends brought you here to me I didn't see how a young vampire could be the key to all this. So I didn't let my friends lift the immobilization spell on you. I needed to figure this all out first."

She had Caroline's complete attention now. "And did you? I..I mean did you figure out how I am the key to this?"

Jane Anne smiled at her. "Yes dear, I did."

"Well?" There was little patience in Caroline's voice when she spoke.

"Patient's dear, I told you I would explain everything to you."

Caroline sat back like a scolded child and waved her hand quietly for Jane Anne to continue.

"I did all the digging I could on you. I had friends watching all the people in your life, even Klaus, although with him they had to keep their distance or he would surely have noticed being watched. We knew that you were important to him, because it was clear that he was going to lengths to try and find you."

Caroline couldn't help the stutter her heart did at that piece of information. He did care, and he cared enough that he was trying to find her. But her euphoria was short lived as she remembered that he had also slept with Hayley, while supposedly fancying her.

"He even enlisted the help of the Bennett witch."

Wait, Bonnie was helping Klaus. That was an interesting development Caroline thought.

"But since you were immobilized, there was no chance of them ever discovering where you are. You were essentially cloaked from her magic."

So that's why no one had come to find her yet. She was just happy though that her friends were looking for her, and Klaus. That made her smile. She was brought out of her thoughts again by Jane Anne's voice.

"It took me several weeks to finally figure out how it is that you could help us. And let me tell you, I almost didn't believe it at first. So I had to come up with a way to perform a few spells on you to confirm it. Since Marcel can track our magical movements I came up with a way to mask what I was doing with the help of a powerful witch I know that lives outside of New Orleans. When she would perform a spell at the same time as me, as long as it was a more powerful spell, she was able to cloak what I was doing from Marcels prying eyes. I was able to find out how you were going to help us. And at the same time I was able to work a spell that would keep Klaus from harming me in the process."

Caroline was on the edge of her seat, would this woman ever get to the point? How was she the key and what spell would stop Klaus from tearing this woman's heart out. Because once he found out what she was planning Caroline was sure that is what he would do. But she would stop him; wait where did that thought come from? Did she really want to protect this woman who had here held hostage for a month?

"So are you going to tell me how I am the key, and what this protection spell is? And..and why I feel like I need to protect you?" Way to go Caroline, why did you have to let her know you felt that way.

But Jane Anne just smiled at her knowingly. "I'm getting there Caroline."

How the hell did this woman put her at ease so easily? Ugh seriously this was getting frustrating.

"Like I was saying I performed a few spells on you, two actually. One to reveal how you would help us and the other to protect myself. The protection spell proved to be quite difficult. I had initially tried to bind your life to mine, so that if Klaus tried to hurt or kill me he couldn't because the same would happen to you. But because of your current predicament, which I will explain in a moment, was simply not possible. I kept getting blocked every time I tried. So instead I found another way. I made it so you would want to protect me."

"Protect you? You kidnapped me, why would I want to protect you?" Caroline asked, but knew that she was right; even now she felt that pull to this woman.

"You feel the pull don't you Caroline?" Jane Anne waited for her to answer.

Caroline was reluctant to, but found that she simply couldn't lie to her. "Yes I feel it, but..what is it?"

"That pull that you feel, that bond that you can't put into words, that makes you want to protect me. It's Monique."

"Wait what? Monique, as in your recently passed daughter Monique?" Caroline was so confused.

"Yes Caroline, my daughter. I used magic to harness Monique's essence from the other side and put it into you. Her emotions that is, are inside you. So everything she feels for me, you feel."

Well this was just great Caroline thought. No wonder looking at Jane Anne stirred feelings of her own mother when she looked at her.

"So you essentially put a person inside me?" Caroline was having trouble processing now. She completely forgot that there was another spell that she had performed. That is until she heard Jane Anne's answer.

Jane Anne softly chuckled as she spoke. "Well it's funny that you should put it that way dear."

Caroline's eyes found Jane Anne's again in a flash. What was that supposed to me? She didn't get a chance to voice her question out loud because Jane Anne started speaking again.

"The other spell revealed something truly unbelievable. It also answered why I wasn't able to bind myself to you. Why something was blocking me, or rather someone. "Jane Anne paused waiting for Caroline to catch up to what she was saying. She saw confusing fade from her face and then realization starting to dawn in her eyes. Caroline shook her head in disbelief and started to mutter. "No..No that's not possible."

"Caroline, it is possible, magic made it possible. Dear, you're pregnant with Klaus's child."


	8. Reflections

**I want to start by saying that I hope I don't disappoint any of you but there isn't really going to be any Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Matt or Tyler in this story. They just don't really fit into what I have planned; also I have never been an Elena fan. There will be Stephen however and Elijah and Rebekah will come into it eventually as well. I always wanted Caroline and Rebekah to be friends on the show and wish that they would have done that, so that's going to happen here. **

**Also for the sake of this story, Bonnie is the anchor but she is also still a witch.**

**It must be all of your awesome reviews, favourites and follows; because I spent 5 hours straight writing this chapter start to finish today! I am totally whipped now lol, so there most likely won't be an update after this one until at least the weekend.**

**So this chapter is going to be a little different. This is going to explain what Klaus, Kol and Bonnie have been doing for the past month. There isn't going to be much if any actual dialogue. It is going to be each character looking back over the last month and thinking about the events that have led up to the day that Caroline has the immobilization spell lifted off of her. It's going to be the longest chapter so far, over 4600 words! I hope that you all enjoy a little insight into each characters mind.**

**Again I don't own VD or any of its awesome characters!**

**Chapter 8: Reflections**

_**Bonnie's POV**_

Bonnie shuddered as she heard the frustrated cry and what she could only assume was a chair being thrown across a room down the hall. It wasn't anything new to her; she had been listening to things like this now for almost a month. She made her way over to her bed and laid down, she always felt tired now from all the magic she was using, magic she was using to try and find Caroline. Trying and failing miserably each time she thought. Her attention was caught again to a door slamming and stomping footsteps heading downstairs, he must be going out again. She let out a huff and starred up at the ceiling. This is definitely the last place she would have ever imagined being in a million years, and not just being here, but willingly living here.

Most of her friends thought she had gone completely insane, especially Elena, she had turned her back on their friendship because of Bonnie's decision. Elena had even convinced almost everyone to do the same. No one thought that Caroline was missing, her captures were quite clever, and they had made sure to remove clothes and some personal effects from her room to make it appear that she had packed and took off. They even left a note to her mother explaining that things in Mystic Falls had become too much for her and that she had to leave for a while. The only person who actually believed her was Stephen, maybe because he knew Caroline as well as Bonnie did and knew she would never just turn her back on all her friends and leave without even so much as a goodbye. He was the only one that was actively trying to find her, and that would visit Bonnie here. The here of course being the Mikaelson mansion, her new home, and where she surprisingly felt completely welcome. Things definitely had changed in such a short time, starting on the night Caroline was taken.

That was the night she saw the first spark of humanity in Klaus. When he had given her the choice to either leave or to stay and help him find Caroline, she was truly shocked. She had really looked at him then and studied him. It wasn't something she did often, read people that is, she usually only would vaguely sense her friends moods, she considered it an invasion of privacy to invade their minds and read their feelings. But when it came to Klaus back then she didn't really have any scruples about it, and she knew he didn't know she could so he wouldn't be closed off to her, so she had read him. Intense feelings had flowed from him and through her; they had taken her breath away. She wasn't surprised at first to feel anger and frustration, but as she continued to allow the feelings to flow through her there came desire, yearning, affection and fear. A fear so deep that even the thought of it now made her shake. He feared for Caroline, and for himself. In that moment outside the grill she realized just how vulnerable Klaus really was. He cared for Caroline in a way that Bonnie didn't fully understand, but she knew that it was genuine, she could feel it.

She had used a spell to find Caroline's last known location and that had led them to the Lockwood cellar, but she was no longer there. Kol and Klaus had thoroughly searched it but found nothing. They both could smell Caroline's scent there, but when they tried to track it to see which direction she had gone, there was nothing, it was as if she had vanished into thin air. They all had quickly come to the conclusion that she must have been taken by witches; there was no other explanation for her trail going cold.

The only option after that was to check at Caroline's home. Bonnie had gone in by herself; Liz was home and would not have been receptive to the Mikaelson brother's presence. She had tearfully shown Bonnie the note that "Caroline" had left, and Bonnie had almost been convinced, especially when she went to Caroline's room and saw that a majority of her clothes were missing. She had sat at Caroline's vanity and let her eyes fall around the room, just as she was about to get up and leave something caught her eye. There was a small box tucked under Caroline's bed. She walked over and kneeled down beside it to pull it out. It was nothing special, just a little shoebox that Caroline had clearly decorated herself with paper and pictures of her friends. On the lid she had scrolled across the words _my favourite memories_. Bonnie opened it up and started to pull out the objects inside. The first was a picture of Caroline, her mom and dad, she must have been only 5 or 6 in the picture, her parents sat on either side of her while Caroline was blowing out candles on a cake, they all looked so happy. Bonnie set that aside and took the next trinket out. She recognized it right away as part of a best friend necklace charm that Caroline, Elena and herself had bought when they were just heading into high school. They each had taken one of the charms and wore them for a few good years until they had grown out of the childishness of it. It brought a smile to Bonnie's face that Caroline considered that one of her favourite memories. There was a few more items in the box, pictures of her with Matt and of Tyler and a few other trinkets that Bonnie didn't know the origin of. She was about to close it up when a piece of paper caught her eye at the bottom. She pulled it out and flipped it over and was in awe of the hand drawn picture of Caroline beside that of a horse. Caroline looked breathtaking in the drawing, and then she saw the note at the bottom. _Thank you for your honesty. Klaus. _

Caroline was too sentimental a person to just leave these things behind, no she would have taken them with her. That's all Bonnie needed, she knew at that point that Caroline definitely didn't just take off. She put everything back in the box, but hesitated with the drawn Klaus had made for her, she tucked it into her purse, closed up the box and tucked it back under her bed. She joined Liz back out in the kitchen, sat with her a bit longer and told her she was sure that Caroline would contact her as soon as she could and not to worry. She wasn't ready to tell Liz what was going on yet, for one she didn't want her to worry and there wouldn't have been anything that Liz would have been able to do. If they were right and witches were responsible for what had happened to Caroline this was something Klaus, Kol and herself would have to solve. No sense making Liz worry even more than she already was. She made the decision to let her know as soon as there was something to tell her besides that her daughter was missing.

Bonnie was brought out of her train of thought by a thumping knock at the door. That was definitely not Klaus's knock; she rolled her eyes to herself. "Come in Kol." The door swung open and he strode in flopping down on the bed beside her with a huff.

"Hey there BonBon you wouldn't be laying there thinking about me now would you?" Kol said as he wagged his eyebrows at her and gave his best aren't I the hottest guy ever smile.

Bonnie sighed heavily and hoped that her tone of voice came across aloof, despite the fact that every time he smiled at her she felt like her stomach did summersaults. "Kol you do know that the whole world doesn't revolve around you don't you? Now is there something I can help you with, or are you just here to annoy me? Also how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me BonBon?"

Kol just ignored the last question. "Oh BonBon can't I just want to pay a little visit to spend quality time with our new housemate. And of course I know it doesn't revolve around me, but that doesn't mean that it shouldn't." He gave her a little wink and continued. "So did you hear the little temper tantrum that just happened down the hall?"

Bonnie gave him an eye roll and sat up on the bed. "Of course, it doesn't take vampire hearing to hear when he loses it. Plus I figured it would happen, each week that she has been gone he has destroyed some piece of furniture and then disappeared for the entire night to god knows where. And since tomorrow is 4 weeks since Caroline was taken I imagine we won't see him again until tomorrow morning. I'm actually surprised that he has never taken it out on me. I mean I still haven't been able to figure out anything, I am totally failing my friend." Bonnie let out a little sob she just couldn't hold back. Kol was immediately by her side and tentatively smoothed his hand across the top of her back in a reassuring gesture. Bonnie shivered at the contact and lifted her head to look at him. Their eyes met and they both froze getting lost in each other for a moment. Kol took a shuddering breath and broke eye contact first; he dropped his head, removed his hand from her shoulder and scooted a few inches away from her on the bed. Bonnie released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Kol found his words first. "Bonnie.." He had used her real name, her heart swelled. "You can't blame yourself, we know that you have been doing everything you can to find her, even to the point where I think you are probably hurting yourself."

Bonnie just scoffed at him. "I'm fine Kol; you don't need to pretend to care okay. We both know you aren`t the caring type of guy." Why was she pushing him away? If she was honest with herself she knew it was because she was scared of the connection that the two of them had. Hurt flashed across Kol's face and then immediately it was gone replaced by the usual I'm a dick face that he sported, no doubt as a defence mechanism. He stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, hesitating before pulling it closed behind him. "I guess I'm done bothering you for the day BonBon, I need to get back to the world revolving around me." With that he let the door slam shut behind him.

_**Kol`s POV**_

He stood outside the room he just had left, body trembling, and breath coming out ragged. Why was he letting this woman do this to him? She had completely gotten to him, he shouldn`t even care, but the way she had brushed him off just now hurt him. It shouldn`t, he was always careful to never get invested in anything or anyone so that he wouldn`t have to feel the way he was feeling right now, but that Bonnie had weaseled her way in without him even knowing it. He scrubbed his hands over his face letting out a frustrated growl and turned to head downstairs. He really could use a drink right about now. Klaus was gone for the night and he was sure that Bonnie wouldn`t be coming down any time soon, so he decided to forgo the glass and just grabbed the first bottle he found in the cabinet, twisting the cap off and taking a long swig. He plopped himself down on the couch resting his elbows on his knees, bottling loosely dangling from his fingers. How had things ended up like this he thought, at what point did he allow himself to feel more about this woman than a simple challenge. Somewhere over the last month playful flirting and bantering had turned into smouldering stares and lingering touches. He didn`t even know it was happening until it was too late. One minute he lived to annoy her and the next her realized he couldn't live without her.

It had all started a month ago when the Caroline girl that his brother fancied had gone missing. If he was honest he could have cared less, the only reason he helped was because of Klaus. It had been almost a thousand years since he had seen his brother show any form of humanity, he had believed that there was none left in him. When he had seen him painting her that day he realized that his brother had found someone that managed to break through the ice around his heart and that maybe there was hope for him after all. Then all too soon she was taken away and the Klaus he knew all too well surfaced once again. Temper tantrums, harsh words, threatening anyone and everyone who got in his way, the blood lust was back as well.

Since Caroline had entered his life Klaus had changed his feeding habits. He of course still fed straight from the vein, but the senseless killing had gone down considerably. He knew Caroline`s feelings on the subject were most likely the reason behind his brothers resent reform. That was out the window now though; Kol knew that as he sat there drinking alone that Klaus was out there right now most likely drowning himself in blood. He at least kept it away from Mystic Falls, the reason he would be gone till the morning. Kol didn`t know how many he killed and he didn`t care to ask either. If it`s what Klaus needed right now, who was he to say anything. Anyway it wasn`t as if Kol hadn`t killed his fair share of souls over the centuries. Enjoyed it even for a while there, I mean he was a vampire after all, it was in his nature. Lately he didn`t find pleasure in it though, his blood lust had been replaced by the lust for a certain witch. He groaned and leaned back against the couch, everything led back to her.

Just as Klaus had been slowly spiraling so had Bonnie. Kol was an expert on her moods now, he observed her whenever they were in a room together. He knew losing her friend and not being able to find her had taken its toll. Every day she used magic to try and find her. The three of them had spent a solid week searching grimoire`s and using all of Klaus`s connections they could to figure out a way to track her. Nothing had worked, they knew Caroline wasn`t dead because with Bonnie being the anchor she would have felt her pass to the other side. Bonnie`s grams on the other side finally was able to tell them that the reason that tracking Caroline wasn`t working was that someone must have had her immobilized somewhere. That little bit of news almost sent his brother over the edge. He had all but destroyed his bedroom that day; Klaus had left and hadn't returned for two whole days. When he finally came home he didn`t speak to either of them for days, he just went back to searching the grimoire`s and touching base with his contacts. Every night he would hear Klaus in his art room, he never seemed to sleep. Each morning Kol would look in the art room and find a new painting of Caroline. At first they started out full of light and joy, Caroline smiling, bright colors surrounding her, but as the days turned into weeks the paintings became darker, he never portrayed her smiling anymore, there wasn`t any light in them. Eventually she was no longer the focus of them, she would still be there, in the background, faded out, and in the forefront were harsh lines and colors, pain.

He hoped his brother could be saved again before she was gone from the paintings for good. Before Kol had realized it he was done the bottle of bourbon, he sighed letting it fall to the floor and lay down on the couch. He let himself drift to sleep by the sound of Bonnie pacing her room.

_**Klaus`s POV**_

It was morning by the time Klaus returned home, like every other time he had gone on his weekly benders. He headed to the living room only to find Kol passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of bourbon forgotten on the floor beside him. If only it was as simple as drinking away his sorrows with alcohol he thought, no his wounds ran much deeper and there was nothing that could fix them, nothing but finding her. He retreated from the living room and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He needed to shower and change; last night was a particularly brutal night. It was a whole month since she had been taken from him and he had let the blood lust take over yet again. He didn`t even know how many he had killed, not that he stopped to take count. For those few hours he gave in to his animal side and didn't think, he just fed. He fed until he was to the point of exhaustion.

He stood in his bathroom now staring at himself in the mirror. If Caroline saw him now she would be disgusted by him, he was disgusted with himself. He knew what he was doing wasn't going to bring her back, in fact if she knew she would probably turn her back on him. But it was the only thing he could do that would allow him to function. After he had these nights he was able to focus again and do everything he could to keep looking, to keep fighting. He knew it wasn't rational, but it worked. He took in his appearance; his eyes still held a tinge of yellow from the previous night, his mouth, chin and neck were stained by blood. His clothes even worse, they were caked with dried blood. He stripped himself of them and turned on the shower as hot as he could handle. Stepping in he let the spray wash away the night. This was his weekly ritual now, his only constant. He would become a monster for the night, return and then wash it all away to start the cycle over again.

He wasn`t even sure how long he had stayed in there, but he was roused by the sounds of Bonnie and Kol moving about the house. He shut off the water that was by now turning cold. He quickly toweled himself off and pulled on fresh jeans and a Henley, then made his way downstairs. He found Kol and Bonnie in the kitchen, Kol lazily sitting at the island, eyes following Bonnie as she moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence, Kol just gave him a quick nod to acknowledge him, but Bonnie spun on her heals and gave him a sad smile.

``I`m not sure if you are up for it but I made breakfast.`` She eyed him waiting for a response. Klaus only smiled and nodded. He was never very talkative after his nights away. She turned back around to the stove and made him a plate. When she set it in front of him she lingered for a moment as if she was going to say something but instead just excused herself from the room leaving him and Kol to eat in silence.

It had seemed to Klaus that she had been about to try and comfort him. He just shook his head as he ate; it was funny that the two of them had reached this point. If someone would have told him a month ago that he would have opened up his home to the witch he would have scoffed at the ridiculousness of it. But he had done just that, of course it hadn't been a black and white thing, it had just started out that Bonnie was there every day trying to help find Caroline, she spent so much time there that somehow it just started that she would sleep there so they could work through the night if need be. None of Caroline`s so called friends helped with the exception of Stephen. He would come over a few times a week to help them search through the grimoire`s, that is when he could hide it from Elena and the others. He felt angry every time he thought of them and how they really didn't know his Caroline at all. How could they be so stupid to think that she would just take off without contacting any of them? It finally had come to a point that they all had turned their backs on Bonnie, unable to understand how she could spend all her time and resources helping him. Even her father had tried to control her by saying that she was forbidden to come to the mansion. That was the day that she had officially moved in and truth be told Klaus liked having her, and he knew his brother did as well, but for completely different reasons. He smirked to himself at his brother's obvious infatuation with her. He knew in the beginning that there was something between the two of them but it had changed over the course of the month into something he wasn`t entirely sure either of them were ready for.

In all honesty Bonnie was a good friend, not just to Caroline but to him. Part of him knew that the friendship was born out of a way for him to keep part of Caroline close to him, but the other part truly cared for the Bennett witch. God help him he was becoming soft. He was so broken that he was actually making friends with past enemies, if Caroline could only see him now.

Caroline, oh how he had failed her. He should have protected her; he should have known that there was a danger. He was so distracted with trying to make her pay for talking about those other men in the grill that he let his guard down. If he had being paying attention he would have sensed that someone was following her and waiting to get her alone to take her. But he had let his jealously rule over him and he had allowed her to be taken. When he found who had done this he would make them pay, their torture would be slow. A month at the very least, for each day that she had been absent from his life. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that whoever had her was keeping her immobilized and hopefully because of that she wasn`t being hurt. He shuddered at the thought that she could be in pain at that very moment.

Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie rushing back into the room. She started speaking right away. ``My grams just appeared to me guys; the immobilization spell has been removed! I can find her now! ``

Klaus was out of his seat in a flash pulling Bonnie into the living room where all her supplies were. Kol wasn`t far behind and pulled Bonnie out of Klaus`s desperate grasp. ``Easy brother, careful you don`t break the merchandise.`` Bonnie shot Kol a hurt look, but there wasn`t time for their banter or problems right now, all that mattered was finding Caroline before she was blocked again.

``Kol enough just let her get to work. `` Kol just held up his hands and back off, taking a seat on the couch. Bonnie kneeled down in front of the coffee table that now permanently held everything she needed to perform the locator spell. Klaus watched impatiently as Bonnie began, her eyes closed and mouth started murmuring the necessary incantation. The flames of the candles that were strategically placed on the table started to flicker and then died out. Bonnie growled in frustration. ``She has been gone too long, I can`t get a reading on her.``

Klaus was about to snap. ``Bonnie are you saying that after a month of waiting that when the opportunity to finally get her back presents itself that you can`t get the job down.`` He loomed over her now, body shaking with anger.

``Back off Klaus, you don`t need to yell at her!`` Kol was in his face in an instant, they were toe to toe both ready to fly off the handle when Bonnie spoke up.

``Both of you cool it ok! I have an idea, I need to get something from my room.`` She hesitated before leaving. ``Please don't kill each other, I'll only be a minute."

When she returned the brothers were still staring each other down, however they weren`t in each other's faces anymore. Kol had resumed his spot on the couch and Klaus still loomed over where Bonnie had been trying to work.

``So what`s your brilliant idea then?" Klaus tried hard to take the edge off his voice, but failed.

"Usually to find my friends I just have to use my connection to them, I don't need much else like I would with a stranger or someone that I didn't know very well. It's customary to use a token, something that was of importance to that person and or an anchor. The anchor being someone associated with the token. Since she has been gone for a month my connection to her has faded some, and despite the fact that we are best friends I think her connection to someone else is more powerful at the moment." She let her stare linger on Klaus.

"I assume you mean me?" Klaus asked, but already knew the answer.

Bonnie smiled. "Well since you and her have been….intimate. I think that that bond is pretty strong, wouldn't you?" Klaus was floored, how could she know that they had been together? He was pretty sure that Caroline would have kept that to herself.

"Klaus I have seen your art room, I'm not stupid, or naïve for that matter." She raised her eyebrow at him, but he just smirked at waved at her to continue.

"Anyway, more to the point, I found this in Caroline's room and I think that with it and using you as an anchor that I'll be able to locate her." She passed the picture that she had taken from Caroline's room a month ago. It had been in her purse the whole month and any time that she questioned why she was putting all this trust in Klaus, she pulled it out.

He smiled and ran a finger across it, he laughed, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Well enough of this sentimental nonsense, get to it BonBon." Kol broke the silence and Klaus and Bonnie just shot him a look but moved to face each other across the table.

Bonnie laid her hands out and motioned for Klaus to take them; he hesitated, but shook it off and grasped them. She began chanting the incantation right away, the picture placed between them. This time the candles flamed up almost instantly, the flames shooting up a good foot. Klaus could feel the wave of the magic moving through him, it tingled all over his body. He could feel Bonnies' hands shaking as the spell intensified and then her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"I know where she is."


	9. The Hunger

**Ok we are back to Caroline's POV! And I will say that finally we are going to get these two characters interacting in the same chapter! **

**All your reviews have meant so much! It makes me happy to know that you are all enjoying the story ;)**

**Again I don't own VD or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9: The Hunger**

Twenty four hours, that's how long it had been since Caroline had the biggest bomb of her life dropped on her. She was pregnant, jeez she was one of those teen pregnancy stories you hear about, barley out of high school and knocked up by a one night stand. Except there was a twist, the dad wasn't just any bad boy that was passing through town; he was the biggest bad of all. He was definitely not the first image one thought of in association of a baby.

To say that Caroline was freaked out right now was an understatement. She was struggling to work through everything that was happening. Jane Anne had left her to give her some space, for which she was grateful; she needed to let everything soak in. She had spent the whole day in her room, it wasn't like she was forced to, Jane Anne had said she was able to come and go as she pleased. This was no doubt due to the fact that she knew that Caroline had no desire to stray very far from her, a symptom of having Monique's essence in her. She wasn't ready to go exploring though, she needed to figure out what she was going to do with all this information, manly about the new life growing inside of her. Instinctively her hand went to her stomach in a protective caress. She was going to keep it, she had no doubts about that, this would be the only chance she would ever have to be a mother, something that she thought had been robbed from her when she was turned into a vampire. It wasn't as if Caroline had really thought about having kids before, but when she was turned the realization that she would never get to make that choice bothered her more than she would have thought. Now she had a second chance, and she realized that it was in fact something she did want for her life.

How was she going to tell Klaus that he was going to be a father? Did they make a hallmark card that said, hey we had some hot hybrid sex and now you're my baby daddy! And when she did find a way to tell him how was he going to react. Probably not very well Caroline thought, despite the fact that he was the most powerful creature on earth she knew there was a vulnerable man deep inside there, how would that man react to the news. Would he step up and be the man that he would so rarely show her, or would the hybrid wall he put up take hold. Would he walk away?

Caroline sighed and made her way over to the open doors that led to her small balcony, it was early evening and the city below her was coming to life with sights, sounds and people. She leaned against the railing and took in all in. There was a buzz of excitement in the air, no doubt this was just a vibe that New Orleans always had she thought. From what she had read and seen on TV the city had a life of its own. Normally she would have been down there with the other tourists taking in all it had to offer, but not tonight, she would observe she thought.

It wasn't long before the street below was crowded with people, their movements reminded her of waves on the water, fluid and free moving. It caught her eye when the smooth motions seemed to stop abruptly in the middle and then move around an obstacle. There in the middle of the street starring up at her was a man. He was maybe in his mid-twenties, well built, he looked powerful. He had a piercing stare that Caroline found made her feel uneasy, he had beautiful eyes, but there was something calculated about them that put her on guard. He seemed to be sizing her up, trying to figure her out, he seemed to find an answer because she caught a gleam in his eyes and then a smile spread across his face. Caroline was sure that smile normally would make a woman week in the knees. It was wide and bright, one could almost call it boyish, however it only left her with a feeling of dread. And before she could even decide to retreat back into her room he flashed off at vampire speed and was gone. So this was great she thought, now on top of everything else she had to worry about some unknown vampire, who was he anyway. Jane Anne may know him she thought, she would have to ask her when she returned.

She was distracted then by something else that had been bothering her all day as well, something that she had been desperately trying to push down. She was hungry. Jane Anne had been good about providing her with whatever she needed, and that included food as well as blood bags. She had made sure to have her fill of both. Being immobilized for a month left you pretty starved. Jane Anne had of course been supplying her with blood via IV, which kept her alive but not sated. She had been snacking all day, drank four blood bags, but it still wasn't enough. She knew what the problem was; she was an expert on it. She had spent her entire vampire existence keeping it at bay, controlling it, the blood lust. It was overwhelming her; it was at the back of her mind all day fighting to come to the forefront. It didn't help either that the pregnancy seemed to be causing havoc on her emotions, and no doubt the baby was also the reason why she knew that blood bags were going to do nothing to satisfy her hunger. She wanted to feed, and she wanted to feed from the vein.

A wave of desire shot through her at the thought of sinking her fangs into a warm neck and how the blood would taste, hot, metallic. She felt the veins under her eyes change and her fangs came out. She could hear the heartbeats of the many people outside and rushed to shut the doors, hoping it would help her gain some control. It didn't, she still had to fight with herself not to leave her room and rush down there. She knew this was because of the baby, it was the only explanation. Instinct told her to give her child whatever it needed to survive, but what would that do to her humanity? Could she justify doing the one thing that she swore to herself she would never do. Could she feed off of people and then compel them to forget when she knew exactly how it felt to have that done to you.

_The difference is that you would feed from these people, only take what you needed and then heal them. Damon used you as a blood bag, left you with bite marks and took your dignity. You would never do that to someone, it is a completely different thing, this isn't for you, it's for the baby._

Great now her mind was starting to side with her body. It was a good point though, what made it so bad with Damon was the malicious way he had used her. Caroline would never do that to someone, she would only take what she needed to survive, heel them and make them forget. Oh my god, was she actually considering this now? She shook her head, it seemed she wasn't just considering it, she fully intended on doing it.

She didn't even realize that while she had been contemplating this she was already out of her room and half way down the stairs. She hesitated, but the blood lust blossomed again within her and she knew there was no turning back now. Before she knew it she was outside. It was a warm night, which was good considering she was only wearing a dress. Jane Anne had made sure that the small bag the others who had taken her was unpacked in her room when she was awakened. She had to admit it was nice to have some of her things here with her. She had chosen a white sundress with little yellow embroidered daisies on it. She always felt happy when she wore it and thought it would help her adjust to her current predicament, stupid she knew, but it did seem to help a bit. It came in nicely at her waist and flowed out stopping just above her knees. She always thought it made her look like she had curves. The straps were thin and the neckline came into a slight sweetheart showing off just a bit of cleavage. The perfect outfit to go hunting she thought, it would make it easy to attract some poor unsuspecting guy, and lure him away from his friends. She felt a pang of guilt at how easy it was for her to think this way, but pushed it away. Guilt wouldn't help her now; it would only cause her to be sloppy.

She tried to turn her mind off and let her instincts take over. It wasn't long before she found herself inside a bar. If possible it seemed like there was more people inside here then out on the street. It was dark, but Caroline had no problem seeing, there were lights flashing all around the dance floor making it the only thing illuminated to the humans inside.

The music was loud, she could feel the base pumping inside her and this seemed to help fuel her. She was like an animal, stalking through the tall grass of a field, only the grass were people and she was more deadly than some mere lion. She moved seamlessly through the crowd searching for the perfect pray, letting her eyes scan her surroundings. What caught her attention first was his short dirty blonde curls, and muscular body. When he turned however she realized his eyes were the wrong colour, instead of a beautiful shade of blue, they were a dark chestnut brown. Her gaze travelled down to his lips and despite the fact that they were nice and full, they weren't that glorious shade of raspberry. Damn had he really ruined her, would she always compare every other man she saw to him? And why was she thinking of Klaus right now anyway, she was supposed to be thinking about finding someone to feed on, not hit on.

_It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the last time you fed from the vein was his? And that deep down in the place you push everything Klaus related, you know it had turned you on. Yes you were dying, but it didn't stop it from being one of the most sensual experiences of your life._

Well damn, that hit the nail on the head. She knew it was true; she associated feeding with him now, and probably always would. She had to get this over with so she could put these thoughts out of her head. Had she not been distracted from her thoughts she would have realized that she had been starring at that guy across the bar, and since her thoughts had turned to Klaus she was sure there was probably a little lust in her eyes. The guy was on his way over to her, clearly mistaking her current situation for an invitation for him to approach her. Well at least this wouldn't be as hard as she had thought.

When he reached her he leaned over to whisper something in her ear, but all she could focus on was his exposed neck. She could hear the blood pumping through his veins, and she had to steady herself not to just sink her teeth into him right there in the middle of the bar. He seemed to think that his words, whatever they were, were the reason she was week in the knees. If only he knew what he was in store for, without a second thought she grabbed him by the shirt and started to pull him towards the back entrance.

She shoved the back door open and they stumbled out into the alleyway behind the bar. Immediately he backed her up against the brick wall and his lips were on hers. He wasn't a bad kisser, it was almost a shame she thought. She felt his hands squeeze her waist as he ground his hips into hers. He was clearly already aroused thinking that he was going to get lucky. His mouth found its way across her jaw and down to her neck, he was groaning while he sucked on her sensitive skin. He was rocking against her now and he let his teeth graze across her neck. That's all it took for Caroline to lose control, instantly she had turned the tables on him, spinning him around and slamming him hard against the wall. He gasped eyes wide and still aroused. The blood lust took over as the veins under her eyes showed themselves; she felt her fangs come out. His eyes quickly turned from lust to fear.

"What are you?" He managed to stutter out.

She didn't answer, it all became too much for her then and she buried her head into his neck. She groaned when her teeth broke though his skin and the first pulse of his blood made its way into her mouth. She sucked greedily at it, he struggled and that seemed to egg her on even more. She couldn't piece together a coherent thought; she was overcome by the taste of him, the sounds of his struggles. She couldn't stop. There would be no need to heal and compel him because she was killing him, and she didn't even care. She was a monster.

He was so weak and close to the end now that he had stopped struggling, his body was sagged against the building. She thought she could hear her name being called out to her, but she was in a haze. Abruptly she felt herself being torn roughly away from her meal. She landed a few feet away from him a little dazed about what was happening. The animal in her sprang forth again and she was on her feet, crouched down, fangs bared ready to defend herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone tending to the guy, they were feeding him their blood and compelling him from what she could gather. She was in such a rage from being forced to stop feeding that she couldn't register faces. She heard her name being called again and her attention became focused on the person in front of her, she snapped out of it immediately. Starring right into her eyes were the most amazing set of blue eyes, ones that she had been disappointed not to see only a few minutes ago inside the bar. Again she let her eyes travel down and there were those lips, god those amazing lips.

He was here standing in front of her. He had found her. Then it hit her, he had stopped her from almost killing someone. She let out a sob as everything she had learned and done in the last twenty four hours came crashing down on her. She felt her body sway and her knees give out. In a flash he had her in his arms, her arms sliding around his neck by their own accord. He lifted her up cradling her like a child.

_Maybe he would enjoy being a father._

He held her close to him and she knew she was about to pass out from it all, but it didn't matter, he was here, he saved her. That's all she cared about in that moment; everything else could wait till later.


	10. I've Got You

**Ok I just couldn't sleep until I wrote out this chapter and posted it today lol. It's now 12:40 am and I am so ready to pass out!**

**A few people have expressed to me that they hope Klaus won't react to the baby the way he did in TO. I'm just going to say this. With Hayley, she really meant nothing more to him than a fleeting one night stand, and I'm sure after it was over never gave her a second thought. So on the show when the baby was revealed to him, yes a part of him was clearly scared of the prospect of being a father, but more importantly he didn't care for the mother at all. With Caroline in this story, his feels for her are true and deep, he is falling in love with her. {Sorry he's not quite there yet, but he'll get there ;)} So his reaction to the baby will most definitely not be the same as in TO, not to say that it is going to be all sunshine and roses, because really it's Klaus we are talking about and I think that would go against his true character. **

**I don't own VD or any of its characters, but if I did, it would be all Klaus all the time ;)**

**Chapter 10: I've Got You**

Never had Klaus been more thankful for his family's money and connections until now. He sighed deeply and rested his head against the leather head rest of his seat and stared out the window of the Mikaelson's private plane. It hadn't taken long for everyone to spring into action when Bonnie finally was able to figure out Caroline's location. New Orleans, that's where she was, in the city he had built. He had hoped that one day he would have been the one to show it to her, to introduce it to her in his own way, the right way. When Bonnie had told him he was immediately reminded of his last memory of that city, fear. He was forced to flee with his siblings by his step father, the only man to ever truly strike fear into him. When he returned there again he had hoped it would be under better circumstances, but things were never that easy for Klaus.

Immediately Kol had set to packing, leaving Klaus to make the travel arraignments. He had already had the jet on standby in case they needed to leave quickly, so the conversation with the pilot was brief. His next call had been to Elijah and Rebekah who were in Italy together. Family bonding they had called it when they left, but Klaus knew Elijah was there on business and Rebekah's reason for tagging along had been him. They had been fighting more so than usual and there was only so much his sister could take of him without a break. He couldn't blame her; he knew he was difficult to live with. Despite everything Elijah had agreed to come to his aide and that Rebekah would as well, he wasn't so sure she would willingly agree or if it was going to take some convincing on Elijah's part. In the meantime Bonnie had contacted Stephen and Klaus was surprised when she had informed him that he would be coming with them. He was sure Stephen would have stuck by Damon and Elena. Yes, Stephen had helped in the search but he'd done so behind his brother and sometime girlfriends' back, so when push came to shove Klaus didn't think he would be there when it really mattered, guess even he could be proven wrong on occasion.

He was brought back to reality by the plane beginning to make its decent into the city. It had been a pretty silent flight; everyone seemed to be in their own world. He had been thinking about Caroline the whole time, how was he to even find her? Yes they knew she was there, but they had no idea still who had taken her or why. He knew he would most likely have to contact someone from his past that he had no current interest in seeing. Marcel, his once protégé, the man he had raised as a son, the man who had betrayed him. Marcel had faked his own death in order to take control of his city, something Klaus hadn't learned until years later, but with the threat of his father still looming he couldn't return to New Orleans to exact his revenge. He had been biding his time, allowing Marcel to believe that Klaus still thought him dead. Guess his plans would have to be moved up. It's not the way he wanted to get his revenge, but Caroline was all that mattered now, so he would have to improvise and come up with something new.

To his left sat Stephen, now there was someone who brooded more than him. The entire flight Stephen held the same worried pensive expression, brows forever furrowed on his forehead. He wrote in his journal and would take the occasional sip of his bourbon. Across from him there was Bonnie, about 30 minutes in to their 4 hour flight she had fallen asleep. He was sure it was the first real solid amount of sleep she had gotten in the month they had been searching. All her energy had been spent on finding Caroline; the amount of magic she had been using was enough to run down the most powerful witch out there. Now that she knew where her friend was exhaustion clearly had caught up with her. Even though she slept, Klaus noted that she didn't really look at peace, she frowned in her sleep and every once in a while would make sounds of distress. Bad dreams no doubt, something Klaus was familiar with. Every time she had made a sound he thought Kol would jump out his seat. Klaus noted how he really hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time. When she would shift Kol's whole body would tense and then only once she settled would he visibly relax. At one point Bonnie had turned and leaned her head on his shoulder, Kol had hesitated and then placed a kiss on her hair. That's when Klaus had taken up looking out the window, he hadn't meant to intrude on the moment, and also it just seemed to remind him of Caroline and how she wasn't beside him. It made his heart ache.

The plane landing brought Bonnie out of her sleep with a start. "We're here?" she yawned as she spoke.

"Nothing gets by you BonBon." The moment was over and Kol was back to his annoying self, Klaus thought. Bonnie looked like she was about to return his remark with one of her customary come-backs, but the fight left her eyes and she turned to stare out the window muttering "never mind" quietly under her breath.

Thankfully Stephen broke the tension that was starting to build. "So what's the plan when we get there?" Kol and Bonnie looked at him and without answering looked to Klaus. "There is a plan isn't there?" Now Stephen was directly addressing Klaus, looking at him expectantly.

Klaus groaned. "Actually, I don't have one yet." Well that was a first, the big bad who was always 3 steps ahead of everyone, and he didn't have a clue of how to find her.

"I'm sorry, what? You, Klaus, don't have a plan?" Stephen was truly shocked, his face finally changing to a different expression, his eyebrows were practically touching his hairline and his mouth was hanging open in surprise. But there was still something cutting in his tone, almost accusatory.

Klaus flicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. "I said I don't have one yet, as in I will have one. First we need to get there and get the lay of the land; there are a few people I can contact that should be able to shed light on anything of importance that is happening in the city." Klaus really didn't like having to explain himself to anyone, especially to someone who had until very recently been actively trying to kill him. Thankfully at that moment the plane came to a stop after taxing to the gate and Klaus got up quickly to grab his luggage and put some distance between him and Stephen. Klaus made his way through the airport and over to the car rental booth. He had booked ahead so he quickly picked up the keys and motioned for the others to follow him when he was done. It didn't take them long to load up the black Mercedes SUV, Bonnie took the front seat beside Klaus, something he was grateful for so he wouldn't have to have Stephen up front with him. He drove in silence making his way into the French quarter. Normally he would find somewhere secluded out of prying eyes and discreetly make his way around, but he really didn't have time to be sleuth right now. Chances were he could get more information right in the middle of the city, not hiding on the outskirts.

It was early evening when Klaus pulled up to the hotel St. Marie. A quant little hotel, but full of old world charm, but more importantly right in the middle of the French quarter. He parked and the four of them got out and went to check in.

15 minutes later they were on their way up the lift to the top floor suites. Klaus didn't want any surprises so he had booked out the entire top floor which consisted of 5 different suites. Kol would have his own, as would he, and Bonnie and Stephen had decided to share a two bedroom suite, which had not gone over well with Kol, but he tried to hide his annoyance from Bonnie. The other two would be Elijah's and Rebekah's when they finally arrived.

Bonnie and Stephen had retired for the night, Bonnie had fallen asleep again in the car ride to the hotel, and Stephen no doubt just wanted away from Klaus. That suited him just fine, he was already on edge to begin with being back in this city, and he didn't need Stephen questioning him and his decision all night. He had discarded his bag once he was inside his room and immediately set out for the balcony. Leaning against the railings he took the city, his city, in. It was funny that in all those years not much had seemed to change. The buildings, the people, the smells….smells, he could have sworn he just caught Caroline's scent on the night air. He shook his head and inhaled deeply again, but the smell was gone. Clearly his mind was playing tricks on him. It wasn't as if she would be wandering the streets below as a tourist. He stayed on the balcony for a while and felt his brother approach behind him.

"I'm in no mood for company right now Kol." He hoped his brother for once would listen to him. Nope he couldn't be that lucky he thought as Kol came to stand beside him.

"I hate to admit it Klaus, but Stephen does have a point, how can you not have a plan?" Not him too Klaus thought.

"Kol don't try my patience, because you will find that tonight it is non-existent." Klaus sent him a warning glare as he spoke.

"Brother all I am saying is that we need to figure out the best way to find Caroline, I mean it's not like she is just going to show up around the next corner, it's not going to be that easy."

Klaus froze again as the wind picked up for a moment and there was her scent again, only stronger. She was here, down on the street, not far from here. "Actually Kol it may be that easy." He turned to his brother with a grin. "I just caught her scent." Kol's eyes widened and he looked to the streets with Klaus to search her out.

Klaus' heart was racing as he tried to make her out in the crowd. He started to think it was all in his head again until he spotted familiar blonde locks ducking into a bar across the street a block down. He signalled to Kol and both flashed out of the suite and down to the street in seconds. It was a little more difficult to move quickly through the thick crowds; finally they made it inside the bar, slower than Klaus' liking. He took a deep breath, Caroline's scent was strong in here, and his heart skipped a beat. How was it that she was here inside a bar, why was she wandering the streets alone? Where were her captures? Those were not questions for now though, he had to find her first. He made his way around the bar for several minutes with Kol close behind him. She couldn't have gotten that far. He stopped in the middle and shut his eyes, reaching out with his hearing to try and figure out where she could have gone. It wasn't the easiest task, even for an original hybrid, to make out all the sounds with the loud base pumping. What he finally heard confused and scared him, they were sounds of feeding. And whoever they were, was getting carried away, the person they were feeding off of was moments away from death. He was panicked now as he rushed to the back door, all he could think was what had his Caroline gotten herself into.

The door swung open and he was met with the sight of Caroline, his light, in the throes of a savage feeding.

"Caroline?" Ok she hadn't even heard him; clearly she had no control over herself right now. Klaus was equal parts devastated and turned on. This was not the woman that he had grown to care for, but the fact that she was acting so primal right now tugged down deep in him to the wolf. The smell of her prey's blood mixed with her own sweet smell was so intoxicating he had to take a deep shuddering breath to regain control of himself. He was seconds away from helping her finish him off and then taking her against the alley wall. He had to put a stop to this.

In a moment he was behind her pulling her off of him and away. She fell to the ground in a daze, Klaus hadn't meant to hurt her, but in his experience knew that when a vampire was that lost in a feed gentleness just wouldn't do the trick. Before he knew it she was back on her feet in a low stance, fangs bared, she was like a feral animal. Her eyes were glazed, but she looked ready to attack. She was watching her prey with a territorial stare and Klaus didn't even think she recognized that it was Kol that was healing him and compelling the poor bastard to forget.

Klaus took a hesitant step towards her and spoke her name again, this time with all the emotion he had felt the past month to get her attention, it came out strangled. "Caroline."

Her eyes snapped to his and immediately she seemed to come out of her trance. She straightened out of her crouch as she took him in. Her eyes travelled from his eyes down to his lips and she seemed to become overwhelmed suddenly. Her breathing picked up and then a sob escaped her lips. He didn't know how but he seemed to get a hold of himself just in time to notice her sway and her knees give out. He was beside her in a flash, scooping her up into his arms. When her arms came up around his neck and she tucked her head into his chest his heart swelled. She was safe now, in his arms. Relief washed over him, his Caroline was with him again. She passed out moments later, her body going limp against him. He carried her out of the alley, tucked safely in his embrace.

"I've got you love, I've got you."


	11. Stay

**Omg I cannot believe all the incredible reviews! I am overwhelmed by the response! Thank you all!**

**So this is a quick little chapter, I was going to have this be part of the last one but I wanted to take my time and write it exactly how I wanted it. I did several edits and rewrites on it and I hope that you all enjoy reading it as must as I enjoyed writing it. After this the story is going to pick up with Caroline's pov and stay like that for quite some time, so I really wanted Klaus's pov to show exactly what he is feeling for her at the moment. **

**I don't own VD or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 11: Stay**

_**Klaus's POV**_

Klaus had managed to get her up to the suite without anyone noticing that the blonde in his arms had a considerable amount of blood on her. He carried her into the second room of his suite and laid her down gently on the bed. He really should clean her up he thought, but the idea of taking his eyes off of her right now was too much to bear. Kol must have read his mind because he silently left the room and when he returned handed Klaus a washcloth and one of his Henley's. Kol hesitated a moment, as if he was about to say something, then patted Klaus on the shoulder and left him alone.

He sat down beside her on the bed and started to wipe the blood off her face, doing his best to gently smooth the cloth over her skin as not to disturb her sleep. He moved down to her neck, letting his hands graze her sensitive skin there as he worked. The electric shock he felt travel from the tips of fingers straight through his body caused him to gasp. He shouldn't be enjoying this, she was unconscious, vulnerable, had gone through god knows what in the past month, god he was a very bad man. His eyes travelled down from her neck to the swell of her breasts, they rose and fell with each breath she took and he was mesmerized by the action. There was blood pooled in her cleavage and he had to turn away to stop himself from bending down and licking it off her, by god she was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. He regained his composure and made quick work at cleaning her up now, he couldn't linger anymore, he was close to unraveling.

Her skin held no trace of the blood anymore, but the front of her dress was saturated with it, he couldn't very well leave her in it. Taking a few calming breathes he leaned down sliding his arm around her back and pulled her up to him. She sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder and nuzzling her face into his neck. He froze afraid that she would wake and break the moment, but she just sighed and continued to sleep. As she leaned into him, both of his hands found the bottom of her dress and he carefully began to pull up doing his best not to let his fingers brush her skin. She must have been semi-conscious at this point, because just when he was trying to figure out how he would lift her arms up and get the dress over her head she lazily lifted them for him. He wasted no time and finished undressing her. Her eyes were still closed and she hummed happily. He let his eyes travel down from her face and let out a hiss when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. My god she was breathtaking, his mind flashed back to that day in the woods and his hands itched to reach out and caress them. Bloody hell his self-control was almost non-existent when it came to her. He needed to get out of this situation before he did something he would regret.

Quickly he grabbed his spare shirt and got her dressed; reluctantly laying her back down. Getting up, he took a few strides back from the bed. He needed some distance from her, he was losing his battle for control and he'd be damned if he would ever take advantage of unconscious woman. He may have been a monster, but even he would never do something like that.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching her sleep; it could have been 2 minutes or 2 hours. She had been resting peacefully for some time and then he noticed her breathing change, it started to pick up pace. She began muttering and moaning in distress, she was having a nightmare. Klaus couldn't stop himself and was sitting beside her in an instant. Gently he let the back of his hand run down the side of her face, the electricity tickling at his knuckles. Starting at her cheekbone he traced down and across her jawline, her moaning stopped and she stilled. Without second guessing himself he eased himself down beside her and resumed stroking her face. It didn't take long for her to slip back into a peaceful sleep, he figured at this point it was a good idea for him to get up and leave. He started to make to sit up but her arm flew around his chest blocking him.

"Stay." She mumbled, as she pulled him back down to the bed and snuggled into his side resting her head on his chest. He would never deny her anything, even if it meant him struggling all night with his self-control, and by the gods was it a struggle. Her body was pressed firmly against his and she clung to him as if afraid he was going to leave, like he ever would. He looked down to take her in, her golden locks were splayed across his chest and when he inhaled he could smell their fruity scent. They looked incredibly soft and he didn't resist the urge to reach out and touch them. He let his hands trail through the curls, twirling them around his fingers. She made a noise like a content cat and seemed to burrow deeper into him. He was a goner; Caroline had reduced him to mush. There was no way that after tonight he could ever stand to be away from her again, or deny her anything for that matter. All she would have to was call and he knew without a doubt he would be there at her feet, willing to do anything for her. The realization scared him to his core. What was it about her that he couldn't be the man he worked so hard to become? Every time he tried to be the powerful, feared Klaus around her she seemed to reduce him to this love sick man, willing to bend to her every whim. It was infuriating, but he couldn't let himself stay angry about it, because every time he tried to fight her she would look at him with those eyes of hers and he would be done for.

She must have sensed his tension then and mistook it for him wanting to leave again, because she made an unhappy sound in the bad of her throat and whimpered "please don't leave me". Yup he was a goner; he held her tighter and brushed his lips into her sweet hair. "I'm here love, I will never leave you." He felt her smile into his chest and let his eyes drift shut. He wanted this feeling every day but he would settle for tonight if he had to.


	12. Control

**Omg guys I am so sorry for the long delay in updating, but I had the worst case of writers block. I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter, but I don't want to push off any longer updating.**

**Also oops and my bad for the mistake in spelling Stefan's name. For some reason my fingers want to type Stephen lol. I do know how his name is spelt but I just can't for some reason do it lol. I will do my best to stop this little habit lol but please forgive me if I do it again!**

**Hope you guys enjoy, again I don't own VD, all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 12: Control**

She wasn't sure how long she had been awake for. Initially when she woke she had been very confused as to where she was and why her pillow had been so hard, but smelled oh so good. Then the night before rushed back to her and she almost scrambled out of the bed like she had caught on fire. The feel of his arm wrapped securely around her however kept her tethered to him. He looked so young and peaceful as he slept beside her, well underneath her really, as she was half lying on top of him and her legs were tangled with his.

Caroline had never seen him like this before, yes he would on occasion show her a gentler side of him, but there was always something that he was holding back from her. Now he was unaware of the fact that she was watching him and his guard was down. His face was relaxed; there was no tension in his features. She took the opportunity to really admire his qualities. He had strong features that reminded her of all those greek and roman paintings she had looked through in her art books. She wouldn't tell him that after she had discovered that he was an artist that she had gone out and bought them to learn more about it, just so that she didn't sound stupid if the topic ever came up again; it certainly wasn't because she was interested in learning about something that he enjoyed. No definitely not.

She focused back on him again, she wished she could look at his eyes and take in their beautiful color that always captivated her, but she settled for admiring how his lashes rested softly against his cheek. He had a nose that she could only really describe as cute, the thought almost made her giggle out loud. She sobered as she took in his lips. They were the perfect shape, well defined, full and the most delicious shade of raspberry. She flushed recalling how well he knew how to use them on her body. Their encounter in the woods was the most primal, hot, sexual experience of her life. It was raw, passionate….and exactly the reason she was in the position she was in now.

Now she was starting to panic again. There were too many things to process at once. She had lost control and almost killed someone last night. Clearly it was the pregnancy, she had felt a hunger that she had never had before, even now it was in the background ever present waiting for her to lose a little of her control. She had to figure out a way to quench it without feeding off anyone, or killing anyone.

Maybe Jane Anne could help her with that. Again she felt the draw and had to fight with herself not to get up then and go seek her out, she could really use the comfort that being in her presence provided right now. That was another thing, she didn't even have control of all her feelings, she had to share them with Monique, and right now Monique was doing her best to make Caroline want to go to Jane Anne.

She couldn't just leave him here after everything. Could she? It would be one way for her to put off the little 'hey remember that hot hybrid sex we had? Well turns out there was a little complication' conversation that she was dreading. How was he going to react? That was the million dollar question. Could she really handle it if he turned away from her and the baby? It would be one more thing for her to have to deal with right now. She could wait until she had everything else under control and then deal with it when she had a clear head, when she wasn't ready to rip into a vein every minute or fighting with her emotions. She tried to fight the guilt she felt looking at him, clearly he had come to save her and he had taken care of her. She remembered the tenderness he had shown her last night; it made her heart ache with longing.

He was still soundly asleep as she disentangled herself from his body and as quietly as she could she slipped out of the bed. It's then that she realized that she was wearing one of his Henley shirts. It was soft and held his scent still; it almost made her feel like he was embracing her. Oh god he had changed her into it last night, the memory of him holding her in his arms as he undressed her washed over her. She flushed in embarrassment, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, but there was something intimate about what had happened that shook her to her core. He had been a perfect gentleman too, when he clearly could have taken advantage of the situation.

She searched around the room and found her dress, it was completely ruined. There was blood all down the front; Caroline shuddered as she remembered how savage she had been in her feeding. That would have to be number one on her things to deal with list. Just as soon as she figured out how to get out of here without waking the sexy hybrid on the bed.

Seriously Caroline get your head out of the gutter.

She would just have to use her vampire speed to make it back to Jane Anne's without anyone seeing her half naked state. Caroline moved as quietly as she could to the door and reached her hand to the doorknob, she stopped and turned back, he was still sleeping. She released the breath she was holding and pulled the door open and was almost through when all of a sudden she was pulled back the door slamming in front of her. She felt herself being spun around and then being pushed firmly against the door. Klaus was right in front of her, his hands on both her shoulders holding her in place. His eyes were intense and he scorched her with his stare. She knew she must look like a deer caught in the headlights right now, but his proximity was disorienting.

"And where do you think you're going love?" His tone was serious but held a hint of seduction to it.

"I-I.." She stammered. She couldn't even muster a sentence. The panic started to overwhelm her again. It didn't help that he was just staring at her waiting for her to say something. She knew what the beginnings of a panic attack felt like, she definitely had her fair share when she was a human. Always trying to be perfect will do that to a girl. She didn't think it could happen to her as a vampire though. The tightness in her chest felt like it was constricting her heart and her breaths were coming out short and panicked. And as if things couldn't get any worse there was a knock on the door behind her. "Is everything ok in there?" It was Bonnie's voice. She felt equal parts relief and terror, as she realized that she could hear Bonnie's heart beating and the blood rushing through her veins.

Everything felt like slow motion to her then, she knew her face must have changed, if only by the look of shock on Klaus's face. The grip he had on her shoulders tightened as if he must have anticipated what was about to happen. She felt a wave of power take over, starting from her gut and rushing up through her. Reaching up she grabbed his arms and using all her strength pulled out of his grasp and threw him clear across the room. He hit the opposite wall and fell to the ground with a thud, for a moment both of them starred at each other in stunned silence. He clearly was trying to figure out how she had managed to overpower the most powerful being in the world as he once called himself. She on the other hand knew why, it was the baby, his baby.

The door behind her burst open and she looked back to see Kol and Bonnie tucked behind him. "What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" She was semi aware of Kol saying. Her focus was now fully on Bonnie behind him. She barley registered Klaus yelling behind her.

"Kol stop her, the bloodlust."

She lunged forward, unable to resist any longer. There was a part of her that was trying to fight, a part who would never hurt any of her friends, but she just couldn't. The urge was too strong to fight, and with her emotions all over the place, it was making it that much more difficult. She was almost at Bonnie when Kol wrapped his arms around her trying to pull her away. Her adrenaline was pumping at this point, and the power she felt inside only seemed to intensify with the smell of Bonnie so close now. It was nothing for her to pull herself out of his grasp and send him hurdling across the room like she had done to Klaus only seconds ago. She resumed her attack grabbing a very shocked Bonnie, pulling her head to the side so she could sink her teeth into her neck. She hesitated a moment, still trying to fight with herself for control. That time was all it took for Bonnie to regain her senses and fight back.

There was a pain in her head now, excruciating pain. Immediately she released her hold on her friend and brought her hands to her head. Bonnie was giving her one of her vampire migraines. She struggled to stay upright, her fangs were still bared. , the bloodlust in her still trying to fight for dominance and continue the attack. God what was happening to her? Bonnie seemed to sense the fight in her because she could feel the magic she was using on her growing. That was strange though, since when could she feel the magic Bonnie was using. Somehow she knew Bonnie was trying to find a way to restrain her. She could now feel both Klaus and Kol trying to hold her back, one on each side.

Everything turned surreal to her then. She was outside herself looking at the scene in front of her. Klaus on her right, Kol on her left, both clearly struggling to restrain her. She was almost in awe of herself. She had her vampire face on; her features were fierce, animalistic. She looked so powerful in that moment, but it also scared her to see herself capable of this. How could she ever hurt one of her friends or try to. Strange though that she couldn't see where Bonnie had gone. She looked around the room but Bonnie wasn't there. That's when she started to speak, but it wasn't her voice that came out it was Bonnie's, and she had no control over what she was saying.

"She's in my head. Guys, Caroline is in my head. You have to stop her."

That's when she felt Bonnie fighting her for control over her body again. How was she doing this though? She wasn't a witch, and certainly now if she was a vampire she couldn't process any powers. It must be the baby, was her baby a witch? This was too much she thought. Clearly it wasn't her that was fighting Bonnie for control it was the baby. And the baby was strong, if he or she was able to give a powerful witch like Bonnie a run for her money.

Her focused turned back to herself and the struggle that was going on between Kol, Klaus and herself. She was holding her own against them. Both seemed quite shocked that they were having such a hard time subduing her. She focused on Klaus, he looked torn. Like he was weighing a decision. It only took her a moment to realize what it was before he seemed to make up his mind. She saw him look to Kol communicating something to him with his eyes. He let go of her arm, and Kol now struggled to hold her on his own, for only seconds though, because Klaus moved behind her and grabbed her head.

"Nooo!" She screamed from Bonnie's lips, but it was too late. She saw his hands jerk her head and snap her neck and then everything went black.


	13. Now or Never

**Ok I'm back, and with a short chapter. Please forgive me, but I had the episode 5x11 scene stuck in my head and I had to write out how in my mind it played out in relation to this story. It's called 'Goodbye Love'**

**I was originally going to make a flashback chapter in this story, but I have so much to write and fit in it, and there is way more story and twists coming, that I fear I just won't be able to fit that in smoothly. I really want everyone to know where Klaus and Caroline are both coming from, from that encounter, and also who doesn't like a little smut, hehe**

**So please go and read the little companion piece to this story and let me know what you think! It's also my first attempt at writing anything remotely smutty.**

**I don't own VD, but all mistakes are mine**

**Chapter 13: Now or Never**

She was getting really tired of waking up disoriented lately. She was on a couch this time, and she could make out people having a heated discussion beside her. Her neck was killing her.._damn him_. Klaus had snapped her neck, granted she was glad he stopped her from hurting Bonnie, but still she hated getting her neck snapped.

She was healing very fast, usually she would have been out for a few hours, but she could tell by everyone's frantic voices and Bonnie's rapid heartbeat that she hadn't been out for long. She still couldn't move, which was good considering the temptation to attack her friend was still there. She was so disgusted with herself; she attacked Bonnie, her best friend. If she wasn't a witch she wouldn't have been able to fight her and she most likely would have killed her. And what the hell had that out of body experience been about? Was her baby a witch? Or had it been Monique that had been using magic? She was a part of her now in a sense so it could be possible right? And how was it that she was able to kick not only Kol's but Klaus's ass…._that part was pretty cool._

Klaus was right when he told her once that she liked being powerful, it definitely felt good. Not the almost killing her friend part, but everything else, yes. If she was this strong though, how could she be stopped from killing someone? She didn't really want to be that person, power was great, but she didn't want to be a monster.

They still didn't know she was awake, why would they, it's not like they knew she could heal this fast. She didn't even know it herself; guess a pregnancy side effect, or a Monique one. She would have to figure that out. She definitely needed to get back to Jane Anne; she was the only human that she hadn't tried to kill. It wasn't going to be easy however, she was certain now she could take the two originals, and maybe Bonnie, but still she didn't think she could easily just get up and leave. They would want answers; they would want to know what had happened to her for the past month. How could she give them answers when she didn't really have any herself?

_Ok now Caroline you are avoiding a certain topic, you do have something very big to tell them._

She couldn't lie to herself it seemed, there was the baby, she could tell them about that. She would, but definitely not yet. She would wait just a bit longer. Yes she was a coward, but there were more pressing things for her to figure out at the moment. She was starting to regain control of her body and that meant any minute the hunger would take over and she would be once again attacking her friend. She needed to get out of there, she needed a plan. If only they had put her in one of the bedrooms so she could have at least not been right under their noses.

She was more aware of her surrounding now, and could hear when three sets of footsteps approached the door to the suite. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"Finally Stefan is back with Elijah and Rebekah." Klaus spoke, sounding relieved.

She heard the door open and the three of them enter. So Stefan came for her too, maybe he would be able to help her with the hunger, but considering she was usually the one talking him down, maybe not.

"Really Nik, you get Elijah and I to fly all the way here claiming Caroline is missing and in danger, and then we find her here perfectly fine…and wearing your shirt?" God how she hated Rebekah.

"Now Rebekah, I'm sure that Niklaus wouldn't waste our time like that, give him a chance to explain." Elijah, ever the responsible and reasonable brother she thought. Rebekah just made a scoffing sound, but didn't speak. They both must have been waiting for Klaus to give them an explanation. And she found she was interested as well. He had called all his siblings together and had Bonnie and Stefan with him, did he really care for her that much?

"Caroline was, is still in danger. Yes we found her, well more like stumbled upon her." He was frustrated, she could tell by the edge in his voice, and she could hear him pacing while he spoke. "She has barely spoken a word since we found her, so we don't know yet who took her, why, or what they did to her. But she is definitely not well."

Rebekah interrupted him. "That is pretty obvious Nik; she is laying there with her neck snapped, I presume, after all."

Klaus clearly tried to ignore her and carried on. "Like I was saying, we didn't really find her; it was more of right place right time. I caught her scent and Kol and I tracked to her to a nearby bar, where we found her feeding off someone in the alleyway."

"What Nik means to say is that we found sweet Caroline draining some poor bloke in the alleyway like a rabid vampire." Kol snickered.

"Kol!" Both Bonnie and Klaus' voices bellowed.

"Caroline wouldn't do something like that." Stefan came to her defence.

"I beg to differ mate, she was going after his blood like…now what's that saying? Is it like someone goes after a drumstick at thanksgiving? Oh well you know what I mean. Frankly I didn't think sweet Caroline would have it in her."

She heard a scuffle and assumed that Klaus must have slammed Kol against the wall. "Watch your tongue brother. You don't speak of her that way, ever." Klaus' words came out like venom, and Caroline found it actually quite arousing. It almost made her forget that she had to get out of there, almost.

Now was really her only chance, everyone seemed to be distracted by the fighting between the two brothers. She could hear Elijah trying to break it up and if she could wager a guess everyone was probably looking at them and away from her.

She wouldn't be able to make it to the door, from her senses she could tell that they were all still gathered near it. Her only chance was to make it to one of the bedrooms and then jump down from the balcony. She could hear the noises from the street, so she knew the french doors were open. She would have to be fast, she had the element of surprise on her side, but there were 4 originals, Stefan and Bonnie here and she wouldn't be able to hesitate for a moment. Since she was clearly stronger than them however she figured that probably she would be faster, at least she hoped. There was also the fact that she was considering jumping down to a street full of people. She just had to hope that if she went as fast as she could and headed straight to Jane Anne's, which from all the sounds and smells coming from outside she guessed wasn't very far, she would be ok.

It was now or never.


	14. The cat's out of the bag

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 14. I know a lot of you have been chomping at the bit for Klaus and Caroline to finally talk to each other…but you will have to wait one more chapter…muahahaha. Sorry, but thank you for trying to be patient. I promise they will finally have some interaction in chapter 15. But I just love a good build up! **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews as always It totally brightens up my day when I receive the email alert that I have a new review, so please keep them coming, it fuels my writing!**

**Without further ado, I give you the next installment, happy reading.**

**I don't own TVD, but all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 14: The cat's out of the bag**

_**Klaus' POV**_

"Bloody hell!" He yelled when he realized what was happening.

He released Kol from his grasp and spun around to see a flash entering one of the bedrooms. He was the first to react or realize that Caroline was up and moving. Maybe because he was the most powerful and therefore had the strongest sense, or maybe because he was so attuned to her now. No time to dwell on that he thought as he flashed to the room after her, just in time to see her jumping from the balcony to the street below. He was stunned by her actions for a moment, but he wasn't about to let her go so easily when he only just got her back. He swung his body over the railing and gracefully landed on the ground below. No one on the street even paid any attention to him or Caroline, they were moving far too fast for anyone to take notice.

He couldn't see her anymore, she was lost in the crowd, but he could still smell her scent strong in the air and that is all that he would need to find her. He flashed through the crowd with ease and it wasn't long till he found himself at the back door of an establishment named Rousseau's. He pulled the door open and went to step threw, but was almost thrown back by the barrier spell on it. He growled in frustration, clearly Caroline was in there, but how could she have entered while he could not. He flashed around to the main entrance and tried again, but was met with the same resistance. There was a human inside, he could hear their heartbeat.

He could hear whoever it was upstairs in one of the rooms, and also rushed footsteps heading up there of which he could only assume was Caroline' because of their speed. He stepped back and looked up to see a balcony, and leaped up to it in a flash, the French doors were closed but he could easily hear everything going on inside.

_**Meanwhile inside Rousseau's…**_

Caroline rushed through the back entrance of Rousseau's sobbing. She had just run through crowds of humans and had to fight with every fibre of her being not to stop and feed, but she had made it. She needed to fix this, and now.

She ran up the stairs following the sound of Jane Anne's heartbeat. She tried to push away the fact that she could easily pick up on heartbeats now without even trying. She found her quickly in what was for all intents and purposes her room now. She was sitting calmly, reading, in the green chair in the corner. She looked up from her book and smiled at Caroline.

"You're back." Just the sound of her words and the smile on her face set her at ease. She couldn't say that she was really happy with her emotions being hijacked by this woman and her daughter, but it was comforting none the less, and she could definitely use some comfort right now.

She rushed to her as the woman began to rise and captured her in a tight embrace, burying her face into her shoulder. She could pretend for a moment that this was her own mother, the feelings were there and she needed this. To her relief there was no urge to feed from her and she enjoyed the feeling of security that the hug gave her.

Jane Anne pulled back from her, but kept her hands on Caroline's shoulders. Concern etched on her face. "What's wrong, Caroline?"

Caroline shuddered and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was irrational, because she really shouldn't care what this woman thought of her, but she didn't want her to be disappointed in her. She kept her gaze downcast as she spoke. "I can't control myself, the hunger that is, I can't stop myself. I almost killed a man last night. And today I came close to feeding off one of my closest friends, as much as I didn't want to, I just couldn't help it."

She brought her eyes hesitantly back up to Jane Anne's, fully expecting to see disappointment, anger, she wasn't sure. Instead she was surprisingly met with a look that conveyed sympathy and understanding. Jane Anne led her over to the bed and sat, gesturing for Caroline to take a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you before you had a chance to leave." Jane Anne said while taking Caroline's hand in hers. She hesitated, waiting to see if Caroline would say anything, but saw that the young vampire was expecting her to explain herself, so she continued. "I was able to keep you sustained for the past month, but it was no easy feat. The blood we were giving you and the blood bags that you have been feeding from, they are all fresh, well as fresh as we could get them. Since you were immobilized the hunger you feel now was supressed, so semi-fresh blood was enough to keep you going. Now however, you're awake and what has been held back for the past month is coming back full force. It's going to be intense for a while, but it should subside and you should be able to get control. The more you feed the easier it will be."

"So this is because of the baby right?" Caroline knew the answer was yes, but she just needed one of her thoughts lately to be confirmed. It was just too much with everything that was happening.

Jane Anne squeezed her hand and smiled. "Yes it is."

Caroline was almost relieved, because for one she had an answer finally, and two that meant that this wouldn't last forever; just eight long months. Okay maybe relief was overstating it. "So what I am I like eating for two?" Geez Caroline, she thought, what a dumb question.

Jane Anne laughed, and Caroline found herself smiling back at the woman. Okay maybe the emotional hijack wasn't so bad, it was kind of keeping her grounded right now, and she definitely needed that.

"It's not quite like that Caroline. Nature and magic made the pregnancy possible by giving life back to your womb. But in order to keep it sustained it needs a fresh blood supply, just like a human uterus would. Since you are a vampire, the only way to do that is for you to have fresh blood from the vein daily, and more so than normal."

This was definitely not the response she had been hoping for. She could not allow herself to lose control again and turn into the monster she worked so hard not to become; but the baby. Could she justify this if it meant keeping her baby alive? There had to be another way.

She stood and began to pace the room. "I can't feed from the vein Jane, I just…I can't. I won't be able to control it and I won't kill innocent people."

Jane Anne stood and stopped her pacing by taking her hand. "Caroline, just calm down, there is a way you can feed without killing anyone, but you will still need to feed from the vein."

Caroline shook her head, pulling out of Jane Anne's comforting grasp and moving to the window. She needed some fresh air, she was starting to panic again, could feel it building up. She pulled open the doors with haste, gasping for air, but she stopped breathing all together when she saw that Klaus was standing there starring at her. He had a completely dazed, shocked expression on his face, and she knew then that he had heard every word.


	15. Awkward

**Thanks for all your patience; I know I am so bad for not updating in such a long time. Life has been life and has gotten in the way of my writing. I hope not to let it go this long again! Thanks everyone for sticking with me and thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Please keep them coming, they are my most favourite thing!**

**I don't own TVD.**

**Chapter 15: Awkward**

_**Caroline's POV**_

"Klaus." His name dropped from her lips like a breathy whisper, as she found herself trapped in his intense gaze. Oh no she thought, he didn't look happy with her, he looked, well she really didn't know because she had never seen this expression on his face before. His eyes finally released hers and she watched as they travelled down her body and came to rest on her stomach. Immediately and without thinking she placed her hands on her belly, and Klaus flinched at her action. She was confirming without words what he just overheard her and Jane Anne talking about, who conveniently was letting herself out of the room behind her, most likely to give her the privacy to tell Klaus he was going to be a father.

_Now would be a great time to say something Caroline_. She thought to herself, but was having the hardest time getting her mouth to move. The silence between the two of them was thick and heavy, almost suffocating.

His eyes finally drifted back up to look at her face and the look on his face changed to one she was all too familiar with. He was angry and hurt and she found that her insides twisted with guilt. She shouldn't have run away, she should have stayed and told him what was going on. She hadn't even talked to him yet and she was already royally screwing it all up. She finally gathered up her courage to say something to break the silence when he beat her to it.

"Is it mine?" She was shocked, because where his face showed anger and hurt his words were soft and held desperation in them that made her heart ache. But then his words really sunk in and she found herself upset that he would think that she would have slept with someone else in the short time that she was with him and then here.

_But Caroline, he still doesn't know anything that has happened here, and you aren't dating, can you really blame him?_

The hurt must have shown on her face because his features softened and he took a step towards her reaching out to her, his hand hit the barrier and he pulled it back like he had been stung. God he looked so hurt right now, she felt the need to pull him into her arms and hold him. She wasn't fully ready for that yet though, her emotions were getting the best of her she knew and she had to keep her head on straight to get through this. She settled for removing the barrier between them, that if she was being honest was almost a mocking joke to what was happening between them at the moment. She stepped past the threshold and onto the balcony, stopping a few feet in front of him, close enough that she hoped that her closeness gave him comfort, but far enough away that she could still maintain her train of thought without being distracted from his closeness.

"Of course it's yours." She finally spoke, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, but failing on the next part. "I haven't been with anyone else." She wondered if he thought she had been with someone else because he had been. She wouldn't have thought so before, because he always pursued her and made her feel like the most important woman in the world to him, but knowing that he had been with Hayley had planted the seed of doubt.

He sighed and closed his eyes a moment, before opening them again. Now they held no anger, just a slurry of other anguishing emotions that she didn't want to decipher at this moment, it was all too much as it was. "Caroline, I didn't mean to imply anything, I just…how is this even possible? Don't you think you owe me an explanation, instead of running away the first chance you get?"

A voice then carried up from the street below. "I think we would all like an explanation, starting with how you managed to go all Buffy the vampire slayer on us."

Klaus rolled his eyes and growled. "Kol, I've had just about enough out of you." There was no response from his brother, just what sounded like someone giving him a slap upside the head. If she had to guess it was Bonnie, as it didn't fully go unnoticed to her their proximity earlier in the hotel and the way Bonnie scolded him for teasing Klaus. She would have to question this new development later, when she didn't want to feed from her that is. Klaus speaking to her again brought her out of her train of thought.

"That is another good point however, love. I think it is time that you tell me everything."

She sighed in resignation, she couldn't keep this all in now anyway even if she wanted to, she felt like she was suffocating from it all. She turned to go back into her room so they could talk, and felt his hand wrap gently around her arm and turn her back to him. It was hard to ignore the way her skin heated up with his touch and sent pleasurable little sparks all along her arm. Her breath caught in her throat when she found her face only inches away from his. She noticed him take an obvious gulp and the way his eyes darkened and tried to quell the feelings stirring within her at his clear arousal. This was definitely not the time or the place.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" He repeated the question he had asked her while she tried to sneak out of his room not thirty minutes before.

"You wanted me to explain didn't you? I figured we could do it a little more privately." Did he think she was trying to run away again? Clearly from the way he had not let go of her and the mistrust in his eyes. She couldn't help the disappointment she felt that he didn't trust her, but could she blame him really. How could she explain that she needed to be here close to Jane Anne? Oh god, Jane Anne, he hadn't asked yet about who had kept her, but when he found out she was sure that he would go all Klaus on them, and she could not let that happen. How would he understand that she couldn't let him hurt her, that despite everything that she had done, and freaky emotion spells aside, that she knew deep down that Jane Anne was a good person, and a friend. Her motivations were that of a mother, and now more than ever Caroline understood what that meant.

"I agree love that we should do this privately, but we aren't going to do it where I can't enter. You will be coming back to the hotel with me." At her movement to protest his grip on her arm tightened, he was far from hurting her, but the intent was clear, she was not being given a choice. She could have fought off his hold and be inside in an instant if she wanted to, which kind of gave a thrill of power, but she had already hurt him too much and she couldn't bear the thought of him thinking she was running from him again.

"I will come with you, I just…I need to do one thing before we go." His eyes narrowed as he tried to tell if she was intending to run again. She attempted to keep her face as neutral as possible, hoping that he wouldn't see any intended deception in them. She just needed to talk to Jane and finish their conversation, she was about to tell her how she could feed without killing anyone and she needed to know that before she delved into what was most likely going to be an intense conversation with Klaus.

He released her arm after a moment and moved to the edge of the balcony. "I'll be waiting out front." And with that he hoped over the edge and to the street below.


End file.
